Abstruse
by skyemarie
Summary: Sai isn't sure what draws him to Hyuuga Neji but he cannot deny his fascination, at least within his own mind. Slowly, life and pure curiosity draw the two shinobi closer. Eventual Neji/Sai shonen-ai/yaoi. Rating for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One –

"Naruto! Hurry up already!" the pink-haired kunoichi beside him shouted, shattering the quiet of the early Konoha morning.

Sai blinked at the girl then turned his head to their other team mate as he scrambled down the steps of his apartment building. It was almost comical the way Naruto whined and argued with Sakura as he descended, intentionally taking his time to rile the girl up further. Sai allowed a small smirk to emerge on his lips, it was never boring working with those two.

Sai found his mind slipping into thoughts of the past several months as he fell into step slightly behind his teammates. So much had changed in his life in such a small amount of time; only a scant six months had passing since the day he and Naruto had clashed on the rooftops above Konoha. Through the ensuing months the three youngest members of Team Kakashi had carved out a tenuous friendship, one that continued to strengthen with time.

The thought brought a small smile to Sai's lips. Social interaction was slowly becoming easier for the reticent teen, awkward trial and error proving painful at times but likewise educational. He knew that often his peers still didn't know what to think of him or his odd questions but he was warmed by the knowledge that they had accepted him as one of their own. He may not hold the same place in their world and their hearts as _him _but there was now a place for him none the less.

_Niisan would've liked Naruto-kun and Sakura-san very much…._

And indeed that was the core of it. After the loss of the boy Sai had come to see as his brother he had thrown himself into the rigid, ruthless training structure of Root. He quickly became Danzou-sama's prodigy, excelling at taijutsu and showing an intelligence and aptitude for deception that rivaled shinobi many years older. Intrigue, espionage, and assassination became the sole purpose of his life. He was no one, merely a Root that supported the great tree of Konoha. Then he met Naruto.

Naruto challenged everything that Sai knew of shinobi and the world in general. The blond youth let his heart guide him, his emotions always at the forefront proving to be his greatest weakness and his greatest strength. Naruto pushed the boundaries of convention at every turn, making believers out of naysayers, refusing to give up or back away from his ideals. Even if you disagreed with the exuberant shinobi you had to admire him. Sai had recognized all this but it was something so much simpler that had won him over in the end….Naruto's smile. That bright, dauntless grin that made his eyes crinkle at the edges and cerulean irises sparkle like gems had sent Sai's world spiraling out of control; all because it had reminded him of his brother. His brother who had been the only bright light in his life of darkness, the brother who had all but begged Sai to never forget that he could be so much more than a nameless, faceless killer, the brother that _he loved, and missed, and ohmygodneededsomuch_ still to this day. And in an instant he had felt something within him crack and some of Naruto's warmth had trickled in, changing him forever.

Sai was always equal parts pleased and surprised that he did not regret that split second decision to turn his back on the only life he'd known. Godaime Hokage's continued support for the retrieval of the nuke-nin Uchiha Sasuke and Sasuke's own elimination of the Sannin Oorochimaru had forced Danzou and his supporters to step back and bide their time. This is turn allowed Sai to subsequently bide his time without coming to confrontation with Root and it's founder…though he knew that time would, eventually, come. When it did he knew, now, that his two teammates would be by his side.

A sudden shout of welcome broke the silent teen from his thoughts forcing his eyes up to spot the cause. Naruto had broken into a jog and was calling and waving enthusiastically to a group of their fellows just a few stalls ahead. Pausing in their perusal Team 8 responded in kind; Kiba with an equally loud shout quickly followed by a welcoming bark from the massive Akamaru, Shino with a slight nod of his cloaked head, and Hinata with her customary blush and down-turned eyes. Sai glanced to his left and shared a look of doting exasperation with Sakura before the pair joined Naruto and the others.

Sai, as was his way, lingered on the edge of the conversation. He often preferred to listen to his friends rather than participate in the exchange, sharp mind picking out important details or items of intrigue for examination later. Often he found himself approaching Sakura with these ruminations having learned the pink-haired medic-nin was the most patient of his compatriots with his seemingly naïve questions. As he listened he let his eyes wander the ever growing crowd of shoppers, a mix of civilians and shinobi alike, taking in the daily activities of life that never failed to enthrall and delight the teen who had spent most of his life in an underground training facility.

His eyes spotted a familiar form lingering near a fruit vendor a few meters away and quickly found his attention diverting away from the conversation buzzing beside him. Sai raked his dark gaze over the taller, broader shinobi as he leant down to examine the wares, dark mahogany tresses trailing across his shoulder with the movement. For Sai, Hyuuga Neji was a fascinating object of study. The quiet, deadly grace of a warrior, the refined features of a noble, and the reserved air of an intelligent and private man intrigued Sai to no end. He had found in recent weeks that attempting to provoke the other was almost as amusing as provoking Naruto but in a myriad of unique ways.

Naruto was quick to temper…a certain inflection or choice insult could set his anger aflame almost instantly. Sai delighted almost ruthlessly in riling Naruto up only to perplex him and watch his anger deflate into confusion. Neji on the other hand, required patience and cunning, forcing Sai to watch the other closely, reading him like an exotic text, to judge when and what the next barb should be. He angered in degrees, the first sign of annoyance a slight tightening of the skin around his lips until it built to rigid shoulders and smoldering lavender eyes. Sai 'hmmed' to himself with a glance at his teammates and slid through the crowd towards the other shinobi.

"Ohayo, Neji-san," Sai purred into the taller shinobi's ear, having to stand on the balls of his feet to do so. He felt more than saw Neji tense at the sudden intrusion into his personal space. A scowl twisted the otherwise refined line of his lips as lavender eyes darted towards Sai. Sai knew he was well trained in masking his chakra signature and he also knew it annoyed the young Hyuuga to no end that Sai could slip so close without notice, hence his insistence on doing so as often as possible.

Neji 'hn'ed in response and continued inspecting the fruit without pause. Sai frowned and shifted so he was standing shoulder to shoulder with the long-haired Jonin. He watched as Neji carefully chose a round, red fruit and gave it a tiny squeeze before lifting it to his nose and giving a tiny sniff. Sai recognized the fruit as pomegranate and shuddered as his mind flashed him a vision of Neji's mouth stained crimson by the blood colored fruit, a tiny trail of juice dribbling down to be captured by a deft flick of tongue. He blinked, startled by the warmth that flooded through him on the heels of that visage. Suddenly uncomfortable he stepped left, opening the space between them and earning a raised brow from Neji.

Sai swallowed against the sudden dryness of his mouth and licked at his own chapped lips, "Don't you have servants for this Neji-san?"

Neji's scowl darkened, "I dislike relying on servants for my every need."

Sai nods slightly and watches as Neji selects a few more ripened fruits before settling his purchase with the vendor. The Hyuuga teen then silently stepped to the next stall intent on finishing his shopping but Sai merely fell into step with him. Neji sent him a dark look and Sai was positive he heard the slightest of growls just under the hustle of the busy street, causing the Root member to smirk.

"I never would've imagined you as one who enjoyed shopping."

Lavender eyes look for a sign of mockery and finding none Neji grudgingly offers, "It's not necessarily the shopping I enjoy."

When it seemed the other shinobi would offer no more Sai inquired with genuine interest, "Then, what is it?"

"The normalcy I suppose."

Neji paid for another parcel of produce and turned to Sai, motioning with his free arm towards the bustle of the market. "Just take a look. This is a simple part of life. Everyone, no matter who they are or what they do needs the goods this market provides. No matter how many wars we fight and wounds we return with from our missions this stays the same. I suppose I take comfort in that. Sometimes I just need to see and feel that life will go on, that Konoha and her people will continue to endure and grow…so I come here."

Sai absorbed the other teen's words, his agile mind turning each thought over and coming a quick understanding of Neji's intent. He felt similarly to Neji when he watched life in the streets of Konoha but had thought he was alone in assigning deeper meaning to what most found menial and easy to overlook. Again he felt a strange warmth flooding him but much more muted and less alarming than before and he offered Neji a small, genuine smile.

Another question was about to tumble from his lips when he heard the disgruntled shout of his teammate form his name. He blinked and turned towards Sakura's voice, somehow having completely forgotten both his teammates in his conversation with Neji. He spotted the kunoichi pushing through the crowd her forehead creased with annoyance.

"Sheesh!," Sakura exclaimed as she latched onto Sai's arm and yanked him against her.

"Why am I always chasing after one of you? Really, Sai, I expect Naruto to go running off when we're supposed to be meeting Kakashi-sensei. But you?"

Sai offered her a puzzled look that had Neji fighting the urge to snort in amusement. "But Sakura-san…you were just as busy talking as Naruto-kun or I…"

Green eyes narrow and Sai finds his mouth snapping shut of its own volition. With a 'humph' of satisfaction Sakura hauled him towards Naruto and by assumption towards their waiting sensei. Sai managed to twist in Sakura's grip enough to offer a wave to a Neji, who appeared delightfully perplexed by the offering.

Sai chuckled softly to himself as he turned back and carefully shook off Sakura's grip. The girl sent him a questioning look but he simply shook his head. He hoped Kakashi was indeed waiting for them so they could get training over with quickly today. He felt an incredible urge to have a pomegranate himself while he painted tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two –

Sai was awake the second he felt someone enter his home. Dark eyes open and alert, scanning for the presence he could feel like an itch beneath his skin. None of his traps or alarms had been triggered, indicating that the individual was a highly skilled shinobi and familiar with the traps utilized by Root. A tiny flare of chakra from the far corner identified the intruder and Sai fought down the dread that quickly rose in his throat…Danzou.

Sai quickly slipped from beneath the blankets, snagging a pair of black pants to cover his nudity. His skin prickled, feeling eyes watching his movements, raking over his pale skin as dark fabric slid up to cover it from view. A knot formed in his stomach, a queasy churning mass of discomfort at the proprietary gaze of his mentor. He took a deep breath and turned eyebrow quirking "Danzou-sama."

The reading light on his desk clicked on illuminating the haggard face of his mentor and the founder of Root. The light of the lamp deepened the shadows lining Danzou's mouth and eye giving him a ghoulish appearance. Sai ignored the action, knowing Danzou well enough to know that his position near the lamp was chosen specifically for the effect currently on display. Danzou didn't hide his age or his apparent deformities, he played them up, using them to fool his opponents and intimidate his subordinates. The former ninja was almost maniacally proud of the empty socket and hanging sleeve that had been left to him after the last Ninja War.

Danzou reached his hand into the pocket of his coat withdrawing a sealed scroll which he extended to Sai in silence. Sai stepped closer, eyeing the scroll but making no move to accept it. "Mission?"

Danzou frowned but remained silent.

Sai lifted his ebony gaze to Danzou's, "Am I to abandon my current assignment?"

The stoic leader of Root scowled, "If it were so easy you would have been removed from Team 7 months ago. Godaime Hokage has made that impossible for the time being. No, the completion of this assignment shall have no bearing on your current placement."

Instinctively, Sai knew he didn't want this assignment. In the months since joining Team 7 he had grown to distrust Danzou and the intentions of Root in general. To reveal these misgivings at this time, however, would be unwise he knew so with a nod Sai reached for the scroll. As Sai's slender fingers closed around the scroll Danzou's grip tightened. His sole eye burning with inner fire he pinned Sai with a single look, "Complete this mission quickly. I have little patience for continued failure."

Releasing the scroll to Sai he raised his hand and performed a teleportation jutsu, vanishing in a puff of smoke. Sai's gaze fell heavily to the scroll in his hand. Gathering his resolve he broke the seal and began to read the coded missive. The tension gathered in his stomach from the encounter soured and Sai found himself fighting down a wave of nausea.

A week after his strange conversation with Sai in the market, Neji found himself wondering as to the whereabouts of the other shinobi. While it would be inaccurate to say he missed the presence of the bizarre teen, Neji found his sudden disappearance disconcerting. Sai had become an accepted addition to the random gatherings of the teen shinobi of Konoha. Often, Neji found himself engaged in conversation with the dark eyed ninja at the periphery of said gatherings, neither truly comfortable in the midst of their peers. While those conversations often tried his patience he had also come to enjoy the insights Sai could bring to normally mundane discussions.

Neji continued to ponder Sai's absence as his pale lavender eyes took in the scene around him. He was currently sitting crammed against the wall in a narrow booth at the popular barbecue restaurant preferred by his comrades. Beside him sat his team mate Tenten, the one responsible for his presence at the table. Squeezed in next to her were Yamanaka Ino and Akimichi Choji. On the other bench across the table sat his other teammate, Rock Lee, Inuzaka Kiba, Uzumaki Naruto, and his cousin, Hyuuga Hinata. Neji mused they made an interesting sight to the other customers of the barbecue.

As conversation raged among the assembled teens Neji let his eyes turn to his cousin. The quiet girl was sandwiched between her teammate and the object of her affections. Her pale eyes appeared riveted to her right where Naruto was gesturing wildly as he shared a tale from Team 7's latest mission. On her left Kiba scowled, shooting the boisterous blond dark looks as his attempts at capturing the Hyuuga heiress' attention went ignored. Neji suppressed a sigh. Everyone but perhaps the blond himself knew of the lingering childhood infatuation Hinata had for Naruto. He found it sad that his cousin could not let go of her affections when it was so obvious Naruto would never see her as more than a friend. It was especially frustrating to see her so blind to the looks being directed at her from her own teammate.

Neji scowled as he watched Kiba make yet another attempt to gain Hinata's attention, ending up with a wet lap as he accidentally knocked over his drink in the process. Kiba flushed dark red as their peers laughed at his clumsiness. Hinata reached with a wad of napkins to assist in the cleanup but Kiba shooed her hands away with an embarrassed growl. Neji's lips thinned into a frown, he'd have to talk to the Inuzaka about his intentions sometime soon.

As their meal finished cooking on the table grill conversation faded in favor of eating. Chewing slowly on a slice of barbecue Neji felt his eyes drifting to the window and the street beyond its latticed frame. Outside civilians and shinobi alike went about their daily tasks; shopping, chatting, dodging laughing children as they raced home for lunch. A dark-clad figure slid gracefully past a pair of gossiping housewives, attracting Neji's attention. The normally impassive shinobi nearly gasped as he recognized the figure as the object of his earlier musings. He continued to watch as Sai stopped at a stall and purchased a few skewers on teppanyaki before moving beyond Neji's normal field of vision.

Neji set down his chopsticks and lifted his glass to his lips, drinking deeply of the cool water. Strangely, it did little to ease the growing lump in his throat. Something was niggling at Neji's mind, clamoring for his notice. He played the last few moments through his mind, mentally looking for whatever is was that was causing such an odd physical reaction. Aristocratic features darkened as he realized he'd been fine up until he'd spotted Sai through the window. Again and again he pictured the artist-cum-shinobi until his mind finally latched onto the cause of his sudden anxiety. Sai had been favoring his left leg as he stood at the dango stall.

Right on the heels of that revelation came the more important question…why did that bother him so much? Sai was a friend only at the furthest stretch of the definition. Sure, in the past few months he'd found himself in somewhat pleasant conversation with the sloe-eyed teen more than most of their peers. Those conversations more often than not tried his patience as Sai asked questions and made observations that had Neji questioning the other teen's sanity. But, he admitted grudgingly, there was undoubtedly a connection forming between the two of them. A part of him had begun to look forward to these random interactions with Sai, curious as to what mundane piece of life the other boy would shine a new light on.

"Neji?"

The long-haired Hyuuga started as his teammates voice broke into his thoughts. He could feel the flush staining his cheeks at being caught so unawares. Mentally chiding himself for getting lost in his ruminations he turned lavender eyes to meet the chestnut orbs of the young woman sitting next to him.

"Is something wrong Neji?" Tenten questioned softly, tone kept carefully bland so as to not attract the attention of the others at the table.

"Not at all, why do you ask?" he replied calmly.

Tenten eyed him a moment, expression twisted with doubt, "You seemed off in your own world for a while there."

"Something on the street caught my attention." It wasn't exactly a lie he thought to himself.

"Oh, really? What was it?"

Neji frowned. Tenten knew him too well to simply accept his flimsy explanation. He quickly weighed the pros and cons of continuing to mislead to kunoichi and sighed as he came to the conclusion it was more trouble than it was worth.

"It appears Sai-san is back from his mission. I saw him buying teppanyaki across the street."

A slender brow arched in silent commentary.

He scowled, "What?"

A smile quirking her small lips, Tenten shook her head. "I'm just surprised. I hadn't even noticed but you're right. It has been a few days since I've seen him about town. Did Naruto or Sakura mention what his assignment was?"

She hadn't noticed? Neji felt rather incredulous at the thought. How did you not notice the absence of someone like Sai? "I inquired as to his whereabouts to Sakura a few days ago. According to her no one knew of the assignment until he was gone and Godaime Hokage was rather tight-lipped about it as well."

"Hmm. That's a little odd don't you think?"

He nodded, "I thought so as well."

Brown eyes glance at him with a glint of mischief, "Perhaps you should ask Naruto for his address."

He blinked, "Why?"

"So you can check on him silly."

Neji reared back, affronted by the suggestion. Narrowing his eyes he practically growled, "And why, pray tell, would I want to do that Tenten?"

Unaffected by her teammate's ire, Tenten just smiled. "Because he's your friend and you've obviously been worried."

"I have…not." Neji trailed off as realization began to dawn. Is that why the annoying lump had formed in his throat when he'd noticed Sai was injured? He was worried about the other ninja? That was just absurd! It was irrational to even consider that the other ninja had wormed in close enough to the stoic Hyuuga to warrant such a level of concern.

Resolutely determined to push Sai and all associated thoughts out of his mind Neji snatched up his discarded chopsticks and set into his lunch with renewed gusto. His efforts were short lived for a few bites later Naruto's loud voice called for his attention.

"Oi, oi. Neji!"

Lavender eyes rise to sapphire blue; silently questioning the interruption.

"Did I hear you and Tenten say something about Sai?"

Neji sighed, "Hai, Naruto. I saw him outside a few minutes ago."

"Yosh!" the blond exclaimed with a smile. "I'll go see him after lunch."

Tenten clapped her hands together with a giggle, "Oh, Naruto you should take Neji with you. He was just telling me he wanted to make sure Sai-kun was okay as well!"

Naruto cocked his head, "Really? That's awesome!"

With a groan Neji set down his utensils. A man knew when to admit defeat. Now that Naruto had it in his head to take Neji over to Sai's apartment there was no escaping it. He shot a dark look at his teammate who replied with a sunny grin. As lunch concluded Neji couldn't help but wonder why he bothered with these people at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three –

Hyuuga Neji was no coward, yet he couldn't deny the chill of anxiety in his gut as he stood to the side of one eager Uzumaki Naruto at the door to Sai's apartment. It was early afternoon and after finally wrapping up their extensive lunch with their comrades Naruto had all but dragged Neji across town, jabbering his ear off the entire way. Naruto could easily put Ino to shame in the category of chatty, gossiping blonds, Neji thought sardonically.

"Come on, come on open the door already!" Naruto exclaimed impatiently as he banged his fist against the door a second time.

Neji sighed and made to turn towards the stairs, "He must still be out…"

A click sounded from the lock and the door opened to reveal their fellow shinobi. Ebon eyes glanced from Naruto to Neji, widening minutely in surprise at the Hyuuga's presence.

Sai's voice sounded tired as he greeted them, "Konnichi wa Naruto, Neji."

Naruto bounced on the balls of his feet as he smiled excitedly at his teammate, "Did you just get back today? Where were you? Are you okay?"

Sai shrugged with a smirk. He stepped back from the doorway and motioned into the apartment, "Why don't you come in?"

Naruto practically leapt over the threshold, bee-lining for a cushy sofa set against the opposite wall. Neji paused in the doorway to exchange a glance with Sai, silently asking if his presence was welcome. Sai's smirk softened into a smile and he nodded, closing the door behind Neji as he finally entered the small apartment. Neji took a seat on the sofa, carefully avoiding Naruto's feet as the blond hung over the armrest thumbing through a stack of leaning canvases.

"Are these all new Sai?"

"Hmm, since your last visit? I believe so Naruto-kun." Sai replied as he padded quietly towards the kitchenette. "Tea?"

"Yes, please." Naruto agreed distractedly as he continued to peruse the paintings. Neji looked up to meet Sai's questioning gaze and nodded. The dark-clad teen excused himself to the preparation of their beverage; allowing Neji to take a few moments to study his surroundings.

At first glance it was obvious the apartment was by no means large. Yet even with several stacks of canvases located throughout the room the space seemed open and airy. Neji mused that the effect was attributed to the minimal amount of furnishings in the room. Aside from the sofa the only other furnishings were a low table, a few floor cushions, a shelf built against the wall adjacent to the sofa, and a large desk. The walls were covered in framed paintings, charcoals, and sketches of every shape and size. Neji nodded to himself, impressed by the variety of the works presented. He had no idea Sai was so prolific.

"Oh! Look at his one Neji!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed beside him.

Neji turned, jerking back quickly as Naruto practically thrust a painting in his face. He scowled at the other teen; Naruto responded with a sheepish grin and pulled the painting back against his chest. Neji rolled his eyes, muttering about 'baka blonde's' under his breath as he surveyed the work in front of him.

The canvas itself wasn't terribly large, a mere three hands tall and two wide; but the composition itself was intriguing. The perspective was as if the viewer was seated on an _en gawa_ looking out into the enclosed courtyard where a solitary figure appeared to be practicing katas. At the bottom left sat a bowl of small seeds or beads of some kind with a pale hand hovering, fingers poised to dip into the bowl. To Neji the most striking things about the piece was the fact it was painted completely in ruby tones and the twin moons hanging pale in the crimson sky like glowing eyes.

"Isn't it cool?" Naruto gushed.

Neji nodded, "It is certainly eye-catching."

Naruto twisted back around and held the canvas out toward Sai, "I really like this one…huh?"

Neji watched as Sai turned towards them to see what Naruto was carrying on about, keen eyes detecting the minute shiver of tension that shot suddenly through Sai's lean frame.

Naruto continued to gape at the back of the canvas where Neji could just barely make out faintly penciled kanji. Wide blue eyes slowly rose to meet apprehensive sloe and Neji couldn't help but feel he was missing something.

"Sai…this…you named this piece." Naruto intoned reverently.

Sai kept his eyes to his task as he poured hot water into a small tea kettle, "I did, didn't I? It's not that…"

Naruto interrupted whatever Sai was about to say with a joyous burst of laughter. "This is fantastic Sai! But…what does it mean? Pomegranate, like that weird fruit?"

Neji's slender brow arched with interest. Pomegranate, huh? Interesting. His mind wandered back a few days, the market and a fruit stall, and a bizarre conversation with the dark-eyed teen.

He looked up to find said dark-eyed teen watching him carefully as he returned with the tea tray. Those obsidian eyes seemed to draw him in, silent questions floating just beyond his grasp in their depths. The feeling caused a shiver of something...unexplainable... to wash through the Hyuuga. There was something there he wasn't understanding and he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know what it was.

"Neji-kun?" Sai's gentle voice roused him from his thoughts to focus on the cup of tea being offered to him. He nodded his thanks and took the cup, bringing it to his nose and breathing deeply of the fragrant beverage.

"Jasmine?" he asked, intrigued.

A small smile and a nod, then Sai turned his attention to Naruto as the blond began rehashing the same stories he'd shared at lunch. Neji found himself tuning the blond out as he watched Sai over the rim of his tea cup.

Neji knew that Sai's expressions were a carefully constructed mask, the habit so completely ingrained into the other shinobi as to be completely subconscious. The layers were many and the secrets they kept concealed even more numerous. As he watched he noticed a slight tightening of the skin around Sai's eyes…he knew he was being watched, studied, but said nothing. This meant he had nothing to hide or was confident that Neji would not or rather, could not see beyond the surface.

Neji frowned, unhappy with this observation. For some unexplainable reason it irked him that Sai underestimated him. Or perhaps, Neji ruminated; the other teen simply underestimated his own value as an object of concern. That thought seems much more reasonable. Sai had on many occasions downplayed his own worth beyond a living tool to be used solely for the good of the village. It was a sentiment that at its core held a grain of truth for all shinobi but somehow left a sour unsettled feeling in Neji nonetheless when one actually tried to apply it to the value of a man's life.

The Hyuuga teen began to gather what he knew in his mind, outwardly appearing to listen idly to Naruto's tale as he sipped his tea. Sai had been assigned a mission from Root, one that even the Godaime Hokage had been unaware of. The artist-nin had sustained some form of injury resulting in the limp he had witnessed on the street earlier that afternoon. Sai's entire being radiated a bone deep weariness from his mission, even if he was doing an excellent job of hiding it from their blonde friend. Neji took one last sip of the aromatic tea and set the fragile cup down. Sai's eyes slid to his questioningly, though he remained silent.

"Naruto, I believe it is time we left Sai to rest." Neji intoned, calmly rising to his feet.

Naruto blinked, obviously confused by Neji's suggestion, "Nani?"

"Your concern is appreciated but un-" Sai began to assure them but Neji interrupted the feeble attmept.

"Nartuo-kun, he is newly returned from a mission and needs his rest. As his teammate his well-being should be of great concern to you."

"Of course it is Neji!" Naruto snaps and stands, spilling tea in the process. He scrubs a tanned hand through blond locks and smiles apologetically at the still seated Sai. "Gomen ne Sai. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Sai nods absently, cool façade falling to reveal the tension in his slight frame. He gathers their cups and returns them to his small kitchenette before showing them to the door. He bows slightly as they step past him dark eyes lowered to the floor. Neji herds Naruto towards the stairs, the blond teen squawking indignantly the entire way, but pauses at the top step. He looks back and meets Sai's fathomless eyes, "If you are injured it would be wise to seek medical attention. Have a good day."

Neji did not miss the widening of those dark eyes or the shock of being discovered on Sai's pale face. Nor did he miss the whispered "Arigatou….Neji…" as he descended the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four –

Following the strange afternoon visit from Naruto and Neji, Sai retired to his bed. His body thrummed with exhaustion, his need for sleep a palpable physical strain. He slept for what felt like moments only to wake to bright morning light slipping through the curtains to alight upon his pale face. The still sleepy shinobi rolled over in bed, putting his back to the sun's rays and attempting to steal a few more hours of slumber to no avail. With a sigh he slipped from the bed and padded to the washroom.

Standing before the small vanity mirror Sai carefully pulls back the bandages and examines his wounds. He judges the minor injuries to be healing appropriately and steps into the shower. A wave of pain wracks his body as the hot water rushes against his wounds and he fights the pain induced vertigo, holding himself upright against the tiled wall. A few deep calming breaths forces the pain and dizziness away and he quickly and efficiently completes the task of washing the sleep and fresh blood from his body.

Moments later he is dry and once more before the mirror, carefully twisting to apply fresh bandages to the wounds low on his back. Neji's voice echoes in his mind…_if you are injured it would be wise to seek medical attention_. Sai's face remains placid as he ponders those parting words. From what he knows they would be considered caring which would mean the stoic branch member considered him a friend and worried about his well-being. The thought somehow managed to warm the cold knot that had settled in Sai's chest since he had accepted this last mission.

Truth be told Sai would rather die of a slow infection from his wounds than seek medical attention. Appearing at the hospital with injuries from an unknown mission would arouse questions Sai was unprepared and unable to answer. Likewise, returning to the Root training facility for treatment was out of the question since doing so would force him to face Danzou-sama again. The thought alone made Sai shudder in trepidation.

Satisfied with his cleaning routine Sai proceeds to the kitchen and begins to heat a kettle for tea. He putters around the living area as the water comes to a boil, straightening cushions and righting leaning stacks of canvases. The menial task serves to further settle his nerves, chasing darker thoughts from his mind. He returns to the kitchen as the kettle begins to wail, quickly pouring the heated water over the tea leaves and letting them steep. His eyes drift towards the window watching the curtain undulate gently in the morning breeze and feels peace settle in his heart. Tea cup now in hand he steps to the window and brushes the curtain aside, taking in the view of a waking leaf village as he sips his beverage.

He stays at the window long after emptying his cup, content to observe the citizens of the village beginning their day. There is no doubt in Sai's mind that he loves this village. He is unsure if Konoha or even Fire Country itself is the land of his birth but he views both as such regardless. His affection for the village and its people went beyond the blind reverence ingrained into all Root members. Since stepping out of the dark half-life within the Roots training compound the artist-nin had watched and learned, truly understanding for the first time what it was he was fighting to protect. Konoha was more than a vague ideal as it had been under Danzou-sama's tutelage. Konoha was its people, its ninja, their collective hopes and dreams, their blood and tears.

Chuckling slightly at the paths his mind had wandered Sai steps back from the window and rinses out his cup, setting it in the sink to wash later. He gathers some charcoals and pastels, his sketchbook, and a package of tea biscuits. Slipping these items into a satchel Sai heads out into the welcoming warmth of morning, humming a random tune as his footsteps carry him towards the river.

"Kuchiyose no Tobidougu!" (1)

The shout rang out in the trees surrounding the training field, startling birds from their perches in a cacophony of tweets and chitters. Kunai and shuriken fell from the sky, descending on Hyuuga Neji like a deadly rainstorm. The teen jounin narrows his eyes and sets his stance, chakra fueled byakugan vision sizing up the attack. He waits…biding his time until the projectiles are nearly too close…

"Hakkeshou Kaiten!" (2)

The teen spins in a tight spiral, chakra extending from his hands creating a dome of swirling energy that stops the rain of projectiles midair. He comes to a stop, pulling his chakra back within his core and surveying the scene. Hundreds of kunai and shuriken litter the forest floor in a precise ring around his position. He brushes back a stray tendril of mahogany hair and allows a smirk to form on his lips.

"Not bad Tenten," he calls out. "Still not good enough to breach my defenses however."

His female teammate drops from her position in a nearby tree and shouts him a simpering glance. "One day Neji-kun. Until then I'll keep enjoying this game."

Neji frowns slightly at her tone. "Training is no game."

She shrugs and begins to roll up her used summoning scroll. Neji rolls his eyes towards the heavens then begins to aid the kunoichi in gathering the projectiles into her bag. Exchanging a glance they silently agree to call it a day, securing their weapons and sharing a drink from a canteen before heading back towards the village proper. Neji lets Tenten lead the way, his thoughts wandering as he follows her through the thinning trees.

"Why are we heading towards the river?"

Tenten smiles at him over her shoulder, "Because I like this way better. Are you in a hurry?"

He shakes his head and falls back into a comfortable silence. Unfortunately, his teammate is in the mood to chat and the pleasant quiet is soon broken once more.

"How did it go yesterday?"

"How did what go?"

Tenten sighs, "The visit to Sai-san's apartment of course. What else would I be talking about Neji?"

He scowls, "I never know with you."

She shoots him a disgruntled look and he lets a smile ghost across his lips, letting her know he is only teasing. Tenten falls in next to him so that they are now walking side by side. "So?"

"It was fine."

"That's it?"

"What more is there?"

Tenten huffs in frustration. "How about a few details Neji? How is he? What kind of mission did he go on? Was he injured?"

"Sai did not speak much, mostly listened to Naruto ramble on and pretended that he wasn't a moment away from collapsing from exhaustion."

Tenten gasps, pausing her stride to lift a hand to her heart. "Oh my goodness. Was he okay?"

Neji stops with her and nods, "A few minor injuries judging by the way he moved, not that he revealed that easily. I'm not sure Naruto noticed at all." He scowls. "As much as I respect Naruto, he can be painfully oblivious."

Tenten giggles in agreement and starts walking again. Neji keeps pace with her musing over the events of day before. "Sai seemed genuinely surprised that we were….concerned. He still has trouble shaking his training with Root…he doesn't fully understand his value to the group or to his team."

"It's unlike you to be so worried over another outside your family or your team."

"Is that so?"

Tenten doesn't immediately reply, choosing instead to wait for her teammate to continue. She can see him pondering his own concern as he chooses what to disclose about the brief visit.

"He is quite prolific as an artist apparently…the walls of his apartment are positively covered in all manner of drawings and paintings. I was rather…impressed."

"Oh?"

The Hyuuga teen nods, "Yes. Many of them were quite lovely actually."

Tenten nods along, letting silence settle between the two once more. Breaching the tree line they continue towards the village along the riverbank. Tenten's eyes drift to the water as they walk and momentarily forgetting that she had more questions for her teammate.

"Are you going to go back?"

Neji grunts in annoyance having hoped the conversation was finished. "Why would I?"

"To make sure he really is okay, silly. Sai is skilled at hiding things from others…he could be more severely injured than you initially thought," she explains.

Neji stumbles next to her, the thought so unexpected that it causes him to falter. He looks to her with widened lavender eyes… "That's…absurd."

Tenten forces down the urge to sigh once more. _Really, boys are so dense sometimes_, she thinks to herself. "Why? Is it not possible?"

Neji glances past her, eyes roaming to gentle swells of the water flowing by them. She can almost see his mind churning over her words and she fights a smile. _This is getting even more interesting…_

"I suppose it is possible. I am sure the concern is unnecessary however. Sai is jounin level though he was not been officially tested due to his training in Root, he is more than capable of judging his own injuries and acting accordingly. I am sure he will be fine after sufficient rest."

Tenten shakes her head, giving up the conversation as she sees her teammate about to settle into "brooding" mode as she secretly refers to his moods. Something in her peripheral vision catches her eye and she looks downstream, smiling as she sees the subject of their debate seated several meters away along the riverbank. Neji eyes her change of expression warily and turns to see what was caught her eye, visible startled to see Sai hunched over his sketchbook by the water. He scowls… "What is that _baka_ doing?"

Tenten can feel the question forming on her lips but before she can put it into words Neji is practically marching towards their comrade. She blinks in surprise and trots along behind him, curious of what he is up to.

"Sai."

The dark-haired shinobi starts as his name is practically barked in annoyance. He turns, blinking in surprise to see Neji storming towards him.

"Konnichiwa, Neji-kun. Tenten-san," he offers in a pleasant voice.

Neji's scowl deepens as he comes to a stop looming over the seated teen. "Why aren't you resting? Surely your injuries are still causing you trouble."

Sai blanches at the obviously chastising tone, a puzzled look stealing over his features. "My injuries?"

"Yes! The injuries that have you leaning your weight slightly to your right even while seated. The injuries that are causing you to hold your right shoulder just a fraction more tense than normal. You obviously did not take my advice and get yourself treated last night."

The Roots member draws back, body instinctively responding to a perceived threat, his hands clutch his sketchpad, itching for a kunai. He ignores the urge to get to his feet and face the Hyuuga head on and levels an icy glare at the other teen. "I fail to see how my actions are of your concern."

Neji's eyes flare angrily and he is suddenly kneeling over Sai, invading Sai's personal space and forcing the pale shinobi to lean back. Sai bites back a groan as the movement causes his wounds to twinge painfully.

"See! That's exactly what I'm talking about Sai!"

Finally Sai growls and verbally lashes back, "You think I can show up asking for treatment for injuries sustained on an unsanctioned mission?! That would raise questions about myself….about Root…that I cannot by any means answer!"

Neji blinks and sits back on his haunches, "I...I hadn't considered that."

"Well consider it from now on! I'm caught in a game between two powerful forces in this village and there is no room for mistakes. A breach in conduct in the eyes of Root means death Neji! Even I do not wish to lose my life so needlessly."

Neji's mouth snaps almost painfully shut at the panicked sound of Sai's normally calm voice. He feels his face darkening with embarrassment and quickly glances away, letting the long strands of hair framing his face cover his shame from view. He can see Tenten a few feet away, her lower lip trapped between her teeth as she worries the flesh in an attempt to keep quiet. Her brown eyes shift from him and Sai and back again, her whole countenance speaking of concern for their unusual behavior.

Neji swallows thickly and glances back to Sai, the other teen watching him warily through narrowed eyes. Softly, he assures the artist-nin, "Gomen, Sai. I…I did not mean to make you feel threatened. I was….concerned."

The tension in Sai's lean frame doesn't dissipate despite Neji's apology. "Why?"

The simple question catches Neji off guard. It takes him a moment to respond, his voice feeling heavy on his tongue, "Because you are my friend. I…care about you."

Sai relaxes slightly, easing away from Neji and sitting up fully with a grimace. Curious ebony irises gaze at him quizzically, "_Why?_"

The Hyuuga teen frowns, "I don't know."

1 – roughly translates to "projectile summoning", Tenten's trademark attack in the anime

2 - EightDivination Palms of the Hand, Heavenly Spin


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 –

Sai forced one foot in front of the other as he made the relatively short journey from the Hokage's Tower to his own meager apartment. Fatigue and the overwhelming weight of defeat making each step harder than the last. He parted ways with Team Kakashi as well as the others after the heart-wrenching mission debriefing in Tsunade's office, unable to bear the abject look of despair on Naruto and Sakura's faces. Despite everything they had failed to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke and now…now he was in enemy hands…an enemy a thousand times more dangerous than Oorichimaru.

He felt a pang as he remembered the urge, _the need_, he had felt to comfort Naruto when they'd stumbled upon the ruins of the battle between Sasuke and Itachi to find the latter long gone. He'd managed his way to his teammate's side only to have the hand raised tentatively in placation brushed coldly aside. He'd pulled back then and watched with a knot in his throat as Naruto turned to Sakura, the pink-haired kunoichi murmuring reassurances in his ear, close, together in their pain…apart from him.

He sighs, shaking his head and picking up his pace. Right now he needed a hot shower and the solitude of his home to calm his frazzled nerves. He did not want to allow his mind to linger on the cold shroud of doubt that settled about his shoulders as they returned wearily to Konoha. He feared that despite his awakening emotions, his disjointed but eager attempts at forming lasting bonds with his teammates, his presence was nothing more than a means to an end of their suffering. A necessary burden they had to endure to bring their beloved Sasuke home. He hated feeling that way, doubting, questioning. It made his head spin and made concentrating increasingly difficult. This, this was why Root members were trained not to want, to need…_trained not to feel_.

A rumble of thunder rolls across the sky and Sai looks up just as the first fat, cold drops strike his skin. He chokes out a strangled laugh at the irony of the situation, eyes clenching shut against the rapidly increasing rainfall. He stands still under the deluge, letting the rain chill him to the bone, hoping the water will wash away the heaviness of his heart as well as the warmth of his skin. A gasp so soft to nearly be drowned out by the sound of the falling rain startles him out of his thoughts and he turns to see pale lavender eyes watching him with concern.

He blinks, realizing the person before him is Hyuuga Hinata and not Neji as he first thought. No, the hair framing the aristocratic face is dark black, almost glossy blue not the rich mahogany brown of the older teen. There is too much kindness, softness to the lines of her face that Neji does not have. Sai realizes belatedly that those eyes are watching him with a mixture or concern and trepidation. Reigning in his tumultuous thoughts he inclines his head respectively, "Hinata-san."

The Hyuuga heiress offers him a gentle smile and steps towards him, heedless that her own clothing is soon soaked with rain. She carefully wraps her fingers around his wrist, "Come with me."

Eyes as black as night blink dumbly at his comrade, "P-pardon?"

Hinata giggles, stepping closer and giving Sai a warm smile, "It's cold and wet, too much so to entertain the thoughts I bet are running through your mind right now Sai-kun."

She gives another gentle tug, "Come with me."

He knows he should be more wary of this sudden show of…friendship…but he cannot say no. He feels himself giving in to the warmth of Hinata's smile, letting the normally shy kunoichi lead him through the rain to the entrance of the Hyuuga family estate. Sai starts as he realizes their destination and tries to pull away only to have that deceivingly delicate hand turn to an iron grip on his wrist.

He is graced with a motherly, chastising tone as he is led within the Hyuuga sanctum. "You're nearly frozen Sai-kun, standing in the rain like that this time of year. What were you thinking?"

"I…uh…"

She giggles again, "Oh, Sai."

Brows furrowing in confusion he lets her guide him up a set of steps and into a reception hall where she instructs him to remove his shoes and backpack. He opens his mouth to protest but before the words can form on his tongue Hinata shakes her head, "Sai-kun…no matter what you think…you have friends here in Konoha. And tonight, as my friend, you will be a guest in this house."

"But Hinata-san…"

The peaceful, friendly expression on Hinata's face darkens with determination and Sai glimpses the skilled ninja within her that he has only recently seen with his own eyes on their failed mission. He knows she has made up her mind and really, he allowed her this much what would a little more hurt?

He attempts a strained smile, knowing by the look in her pale eyes that she isn't buying it one bit.

"You're home."

They both turn, startled. At the end of the hall a slender dark-haired girl leans haughtily against the doorframe eyeing them disdainfully.

Hinata blushes, stuttering, "Hanabi-chan!"

The younger Hyuuga sister's eyes narrow coolly, "Onee-san, you have brought company. I shall inform father."

Hinata frowns as Hanabi leaves dramatically tossing her long hair over her shoulder as she turns. "Sai-kun, I-I apologize for my sister's rudeness."

He shrugs, "It is unimportant. Your kindness has a far more lasting impression than any perceived disrespect from your younger sibling."

Sai is startled to see a pleased flush on the other's face as she smiles gratefully at him. He feels a bit of the cold of his earlier thoughts melt under the warmth of her smile, happy that his words put the kind kunoichi at ease.

Hinata gestures for him to follow her, he does so without complaint, at this point so tired and confused he hasn't the energy to do otherwise. She leads him to a washroom, bashfully looking down at the wooden floor as she invites him to bathe while she arranges for someone to bring him dry, clean clothes. He nods, stepping into the washroom, remaining at the door, listening until Hinata's light footsteps fade with distance. Sai lets his head thump lightly against the door, idly wondering what he has gotten himself into before turning and examining the facilities.

He quickly undresses; leaving his wet clothes neatly folded by the door, and scrubs the grime from his pale skin. He eyes the deep soaking tub longingly, finally deciding that a quick soak will do wonders for his tired body as well as his mind. He fills the tub with steaming water and carefully slips within its warm embrace, letting out a tiny moan of delight as he feels his muscles unknot and relax in the soothing water. Head lolling back against the edge he lets his eyes flutter closed…

The sound of a sliding door startles Sai to sit upright, eyes wide and scanning his surroundings. He glances quickly around the room, seeing nothing out of the ordinary until his eyes pick up a stack of clothes by the door. He blinks and leans up in the bath to see the clothing more clearly, realizing his clothes are gone, replaced by clean ones. He lifts a hand and inspects the palm, surprised to find the flesh wrinkled by a lengthy immersion in the bath.

Perplexed that he apparently dozed off for some time Sai heaves himself from the bath, pulling the drain and quickly toweling dry. He lifts the offered clothing up for inspection, finding a loose fitting pair of pants and a wrap tunic similar to what he has seen many men of the Hyuuga clan wear in public. Sai dresses, frowning in annoyance as his slender frame is nearly swallowed up in the soft fabric. He rolls the sleeves up a turn and cinches the belt tighter before sliding the door open to reveal a servant kneeling in the doorway.

"Sai-san, Hyuuga-sama requests I escort you to the dining area."

Sai tilts his head and asks aloud, "Which one?"

The servant looks up, clearly caught off guard by the question. "Hiashi-sama, master of this house, of course."

The artist-nin frowns, suddenly uncomfortable without Hinata's soothing presence. "And…will Hinata-san be there as well?"

"Yes, Hinata-sama is waiting as well."

Sai motions the servant to guide the way, silently falling into step behind the young woman. He smirks with amusement as he catches her stealing glances at him over her shoulder. "Is something the matter?"

The woman flushes, embarrassed at being called out. "N-no, just Hinata-sama has only ever brought her teammates Shino-san and Kiba-san here before…and never unannounced."

Sai frowns as he considers this new information. As they near what he assumes to be the aforementioned dining area he lets his senses fan out, feeling for chakra presences. He senses several throughout the sprawling estate, Hinata's and presumably Hiashi's the closest. The servant stops before a large fasuma1, falling gracefully to her knees she slides the screen aside and motions Sai inside. He nods his thanks and enters the elegantly decorated room, eyes zeroing in on the man seated before him at a kotatsu2.

Sai stops and bows low, "Many thanks for your hospitality Hyuuga-sama. I am known as Sai."

A small twitch of the elder Hyuuga's lips indicates his pleasure at the address as he inclines his head in acknowledgement. "Konbanwa, Sai-san. My daughter informed me you were tired from a rather…trying, mission. I welcome you to rest here tonight if it so pleases you."

Sai carefully suppresses a grimace at the wording of Hiashi's offer, knowing it was chosen to force him to accept or risk insulting his host. "Hai, it so pleases me Hyuuga-sama. Arigatou."

Another set of doors behind the clan head slide open to reveal Hinata carrying a tray laden with bowls of steaming rice and other morsels. She shoots Sai a grin, mouthing "good job". She bows respectively to her father and begins setting the bowls on the kotatsu. Hiashi rises to his feet and motions Sai to have a seat.

"It is late and I have already eaten. Please enjoy the meal."

Sai bows again in acknowledgement, waiting till Hiashi is beyond earshot to shoot Hinata an annoyed glance. "You did that on purpose, why?"

Hinata shrugs, settling her legs within the warmth provided by futon draped kotatsu, "You looked so forlorn standing alone in the rain."

Sai ponders her answer as he also takes a seat. He reaches for a bowl of rice and begins taking small, slow bites. Sai mentally acknowledges that the surefire way to set him off kilter is to show him kindness. He had never been exposed to anything one could call kind as he was growing up in the ranks of Root and any show of compassion could potentially send him mentally reeling. Hence, he sat in silence as Hinata's words echoed over and over again in his head.

"Sai-kun? Have I upset you?"

Setting his bowl and chopsticks aside he shakes his head, "No, not at all. I am…uncertain.?"

She laughs gently, "Was that a statement or a question?"

Sai smirks, "Both, maybe?"

Hinata's laughter again washes over him, surprisingly, it's a sound he finds quite appealing. He offers her a shy smile and the girl positively beams.

"Sai, I just…I guess…" Hinata huffs at her habit of tripping over her own tongue. "I saw your face at the ruins. I know Naruto-kun hurt you but you know as well as I he didn't mean to."

Sai frowns, his good mood rapidly draining away. "You brought me here….to defend Naruto?"

The kunoichi gasps, "No! Goodness, I'm sorry. I mean…I wanted to just well, I wanted to show you that you do have friends. I consider you my friend, even if I don't know you that well. And this…this is what friends do."

He arches a slender brow questioningly, "Do?"

"Yes, friends spend time together. They help take one another's minds off things that are bothering them or making them sad. They make you feel…happy."

Sai considers her words, turning them over in his mind, examining them for avarice and finding none. He nods, "I see."

Hinata nervously toys with her dinner for a few moments before whispering, "I messed it up didn't I?"

"Nani?"

"I wanted you to be able to relax and have a calm evening. I hoped it would take your mind off the doubts that are plaguing you."

"Forgive me but, what do you know of what doubts I may have?"

Pale eyes gaze piercingly at ebony, "You are beginning to doubt that your team values you. You are afraid that once they finally have what they want, once Sasuke-kun is back in their midst that you will be pushed aside, forgotten. You're afraid that these new feelings and emotions are only going to cause you pain."

Sai blinks dumbly at the other teen, face flushing pink. "I see…"

Hinata offers him a sympathetic smile, "Sai-kun, I once felt many of the same doubts. I was always the weakest on my team, no matter how hard I tried I worried that I was holding them back…I feared I would fail them when they most needed it. I had to work very hard to overcome those doubts in order to become stronger both mentally and physically."

"I know that these are not the same circumstances that you are facing but I can empathize. I think, I can see the situation more clearly that anyone else because well, I've been there."

The artist-nin considers her explanation, his unease receding slowly as he decides that Hinata could well be a kindred spirit after all. Finally he allows himself to relax, accepting this offer of comfort, of friendship, at face value. He gives Hinata a small smile, "Thank you for being such a …good…friend, Hinata-kun. You are right; I must work hard to overcome these doubts. I want to be more than the tool of Root, more than Sasuke-kun's replacement. But it will be difficult and I may need help along the way."

Hinata's smile hides none of her joy at hearing these words. "Then I will be here to help you when you need it Sai-kun."

1 Sliding doors were actually called Fasuma which happened to be another media for Japanese painting. Fusuma were light sliding panels, with heavy opaque paper pasted on the wood frame, which could be removed to convert separate rooms into one space

2 a low table draped with a futon and containing a heating device, in this case a small coal brazier, used for family dining in cooler months.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six –

Hyuuga Neji wakes with the sun as is his habit. He performs a set of stretches and limbering exercises for several minutes, working the tension from his body before dressing and beginning the short walk across the garden towards the Main house. He often took breakfast within his own quarters as opposed to joining his cousins and uncle but this morning felt like being social, besides, he was curious to see if Hinata had returned from her mission with Naruto.

As he traversed the winding garden path Neji let his senses bask in the life waking to the wan morning light. Here and there he caught snippets of birdsong, or the rustling of chipmunks, his eyes drawn to the sun glinting on dew bathed leaves of the maples. He breathed deeply the scent of earth and air and allowed himself a small smile. This was by far his favorite part of the day, a time when everything seemed new and young, and a time when anything seemed possible.

Nearing the house of his uncle he slows his steps. He knows that his uncle is an early riser like himself but one never knows with his cousins and he doesn't wish to wake them if they are indeed still slumbering. His highly tuned senses pick up the faint sound of movement in a room just off the garden and he alters his path to head there. He hops up onto the _en gawa _that surrounds the Main house and slides the screen open to reveal a surprising sight.

Seated at a table dining with Hinata is Sai, dressed in traditional Hyuuga clan robes. The sight causes a flutter in his chest that Neji quickly suppresses and ignores. The sound of the door 'shishing' open attracts both occupants attention to his entrance and he is met by a pair of pale lavender eyes and two as dark as polished ebony.

"Ohayo, Neji-kun," Hinata greets him with a smile. "Won't you join us?"

Neji mumbles a good morning and joins them at the table, nodding his thanks as his cousin places a cup of tea and a dish of rice and pickled vegetables before him. He knows he's staring, eyes inexplicably drawn to the presence of the enigmatic artist-nin, but he cannot make himself stop. He notices a faint flush staining Sai's cheeks as he becomes aware of Neji's focus but the other young man says nothing.

Neji regains control of his self and turns to his cousin. "How was the mission?"

Hinata wilts at the question, "Not a success by any means I'm afraid."

The older Hyuuga cocks his head in silent inquiry, waiting for her to elaborate.

"We were intercepted by an Akatsuki who referred to himself as Tobi. He…he was well beyond our skill, he merely toyed with us, letting us wear ourselves down in one futile attempt after another. Then another member arrived and told him Sasuke-kun had defeated Uchiha Itachi nearby. Tobi, rather, Kakashi-san insists he is really Uchiha Madara, immediately went in search of Sasuke-kun. We gave chase but arrived too late."

Neji swallows thickly, mind assuming the worse. "Too late?"

Sai replies softly, "Akatsuki has Sasuke-kun."

The branch member curses, causing Hinata to bite her lip while Sai eyes him curiously. Neji's pale eyes meet Sai's in questioningly.

Sai frowns, "Naruto-kun is understandably…upset."

Several moments pass in silence as the three each stew in their own dark thoughts. Neji rouses himself first, determined to not brood over this latest failure to retrieve the wayward leaf ninja. He takes a few sips of tea before again turning his questions to the young man next to him. "What brings you here, Sai?"

Sai grimaces at his half eaten breakfast, "Hinata-chan insisted I stay here last night."

Hinata nods, "I-I felt, considering the circumstances, Sai-kun would benefit from a warm meal and an evening with a friend. Father most graciously invited Sai to spend the night with us, an invitation I'm glad Sai accepted."

She smiles warmly at the teen across from her, causing a slight flush to wash over his normally pale features. Neji cannot stop the smirk curling his lips at the sight. It seemed that Sai was no less immune to Hinata's charm than he had been in the end.

Sai softly clears his throat, "I am honored by your family's kindness but I should take my leave before I become a nuisance. If my clothes are ready…?"

The kunoichi giggles at Sai's politeness. "I told you Sai-kun, that is what friends are for. As for your clothes, I checked on that before breakfast and they are washed but not quite dry. You can keep the ones you're wearing if you must go but I do hope you'll stay a bit longer."

At Sai's uncertain look Neji finds himself smiling, "I agree with my cousin. Please stay the morning till your things are ready. I can show you the gardens, I am confident you will find them quite pleasing to your artistic sensibilities."

Sai's depthless dark eyes slide to Neji. He can feel them studying him, searching for any hint of ulterior motive in his offer. The long-haired teen feels a pang of regret that the other is so unaccustomed to kindness that he automatically suspects malice, even in those that claim to be his friends. He keeps quiet however, refusing to allow Sai's doubt to offend him, instead reminding himself why it is so important to continue to unflinching offer friendship to the Root member. After all, he had seen with his own eyes the strength friendship can give a shinobi. He didn't know why but he desperately wanted Sai to come to understand that as well.

At last Sai assents, "So be it; I will stay a while longer."

After finishing breakfast Hinata excuses herself, claiming duties elsewhere in the house that require her attention. Neji watches her retreat dubiously but welcomes the opportunity to lead Sai to the gardens. They stroll along the carefully designed path, letting the scenery welcome and envelope them. Sai occasionally hums his approval at the aesthetics of the landscaping but keeps conversation at a minimum. He pauses at a mediation garden, stepping carefully from the path towards the carefully tended sand and stone arrangement. Sai turns back to Neji and graces him with a rare smile.

"This is so lovely."

Neji smiles in return and joins Sai, "I'm glad you like it. I often walk these paths when I am troubled…it gives me time to think, opens my mind."

The artist-nin quirks his head, "Are you often troubled?"

The Hyuuga teen blinks, caught off guard by the question. "Often enough, I suppose."

Sai moves to sit on a large boulder at the edge of the sand, drawing his legs up to his chest. "What kinds of things trouble you?"

Neji is pleasantly surprised at Sai's loquaciousness and answers honestly after a moment's consideration. "Things like the affairs of my clan, a recently completed mission or an upcoming one, the well-being of my friends. The same things that trouble most shinobi I would assume."

"Do I….ever trouble you?"

"I'm sorry…I don't understand."

Sai rethinks his question before elaborating, "You have shown in the past that my well-being concerns you. When you confronted me by the river…"

The short-haired teen pauses, carefully choosing his words; "I haven't seen you or spoken to you much since that happened, I was afraid that it had upset…or displeased you. That you found it…me…troubling."

Neji fights down the panic that threatens to rise in his throat. Sai's question an uncomfortable reminder of the event he had tried so hard to forget. He couldn't classify or define the emotions he had felt that day, or any time he was in the other's company for that matter. Sai seemed to defy every label Neji's mind tried to attach to him, something that annoyed him to no end. Yet he still found himself craving the unusual young man's company, a yearning that had led him to this very moment.

The pale-eyed youth licks his lips nervously, "Sai…I don't find you troubling. To the contrary, I find conversation with you invigorating, even enlightening at times. My…outburst…that day surprised me as much as it did you and I have been reluctant to confront it. But I have never considered you troubling."

Sai seems satisfied with that answer, allowing a comfortable silence to fall between them once more. Neji settles on the grass near Sai's feet, closing his eyes and letting is mind wander as his senses are soothed by the quiet of the gardens. Time slips by as morning heads into afternoon. Neji is finally startled back to awareness of his surroundings as Sai slips down from his perch to sit next to him on the grass.

"I am troubled by something about you."

Neji frowns, "You are?"

From his peripheral vision he can see Sai nod. "Yes, I am troubled by the fact that I enjoy your company; that I…look forward to seeing you. I feel warm when you smile at me. It is different from the feeling I get when I spend time with Sakura-san or Naruto, different from how I felt talking with Hinata-chan last night."

"Is that so…" Neji muses aloud, not really expecting an answer but earning an affirmative nod regardless.

A strange feeling overcomes Neji…like falling… making it difficult to breathe or gather his thoughts for several moments. Sai's admission could mean so many things…from innocent camaraderie to much, much _more_. Neji finds the thought of 'more' simultaneously thrilling and terrifying. Realization dawns on him, causing him to gasp softly.

He feels Sai's fingers hesitantly brush his in concern, "Neji?"

"Why do you find these things troubling Sai?"

He shrugs, "I am not sure. I think, maybe, it's because it is so different from how I feel with my teammates. I can't classify it. I can't describe it and my attempts at researching these…emotions…have been unsuccessful."

Neji cannot suppress a chuckle at the mental image of Sai pouring through book after book at the library, desperately trying to find something to quantify his experiences and help him categorize them into neat little compartments in his mind. It was equal parts endearing and frustrating to deal with Sai's inexperience with social interaction, but it was part of who the other teen was and Neji was coming to see he wouldn't have him any other way.

He dry swallows, gathering his nerve. Tentatively he lets his fingers tangle with Sai's and gives the slender digits a gentle squeeze. "Not everything can be learned from books Sai, you know that. This…thing…between us is one of those things."

"I believe we have similar feelings for one another. I like you a lot Sai, I'm just starting to see how much. I'd like to let these feelings have a chance to lead us where they may…as better friends…or perhaps something more. How do you feel about that?"

Sai doesn't immediately respond and Neji can feel the nervous tension building in his body as he anticipates the coming rejection. His fears are proven ill-founded when Sai's head settles against his shoulder, their bodies pressed arm to arm, and whispers his answer.

"I think I'd like that."


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: I apologize to my lovely reviewers that this chapter took so long to write, and its the shortest so far I believe. I had a hard time writing this one but I finally like it enough to post. As always your continues comments are much loved and appreciated.

skyemarie

--

Chapter Seven –

Over the next several days Neji has ample time to reconsider his offer of…exactly _what_ he had no idea…to Sai. Quite the opposite, he finds himself at peace with the decision. Time spent with the artist-nin flies by in the blink of an eye, conversation flowing naturally between them like a forest stream. Within a week they had met for lunch twice, joined comrades for dinner and drinks, and spent an entire afternoon by the river simply enjoying one another's company. Neji smiled, the memory of that afternoon causing a wave of warmth to wash languidly through him.

He'd kissed Sai. The thought, stated as cold fact still shocked him. But the memory; sunlight flickering on the river surface, Sai quietly reading at his side, the gentle breeze occasionally lifting Neji's long hair to tickle the other man's neck, eliciting a soft chuckle each time…brought a blush to his aristocratic features.

Closing his eyes Neji easily recalls how the warming light of the afternoon sun seemed to permeate to his very core, lulling him into a state of contentment he rarely allowed himself to enjoy. He'd heard Sai chuckle yet again, watched from the corner of his eyes as Sai lifted deft fingers to brush the offending hair away and suddenly paused. Dark eyes regarded his hair thoughtfully, turning the strands over in his fingers before letting them fall back upon Neji's shoulder like silk. The action caused Neji's heart to skip, his mouth to dry and next thing he knew he had Sai's head cupped in one hand and his lips pressed eagerly against his own.

The placid faced shinobi had pulled away slowly, eyes searching Neji's, before allowing a slip of a smile to grace his carefully schooled exterior and turning back to his reading. After a moment Neji returned to his own devices as well, simply watching a family of geese splash merrily in the sparkling water and enjoying the soothing presence of the man next to him.

"Neji-kun?"

The long-haired youth blinks, brought back to the present by his cousin's gentle voice. Realizing he'd been caught daydreaming Neji blushes. "Ah…ahem, Hinata."

The kunoichi laughs and takes a seat next to him on the large, flat rock he'd been 'meditating' upon. "I can't believe I startled you. This is a first."

Neji ignores the fresh flush of embarrassment her comment inspires, "What can I do for you Hinata?"

She shrugs, "I have no other motive than wanting to sit and chat with you cousin. If that is alright…"

He can't help but smile at the shy request and nods.

Hinata returns his smile, "How is Sai-kun?"

"Sai?"

She nods, legs swinging softly against the rock as if she were a restless child, "Hai, I saw the two of you returning to the village yesterday. I was on my way home from training and desperately wanted to bathe or I would've stopped and asked him myself."

"Ah, I see. He's well."

"So, he has settled things between him and Naruto-kun?"

Neji's brow creases ever so slightly, "He has not mentioned anything of the like. What happened between him and Naruto?"

"Nothing really happened per se. Remember that we told you Naruto-kun was upset at our failure to find Sasuke? Well, Sai-kun attempted to comfort Nartuo-kun and the offer was not…welcomed warmly. Naruto turned away from Sai and did not speak to anyone but Sakura and Kakashi-sensei, even when we were giving our report to the Hokage. Sai did not say as much but I know it hurt that Naruto rebuked him."

The Hyuuga male listens to her explanation with a deepening frown. Forcing his self to refrain from comment for fear of what he may reveal about his own feelings.

Hinata sighs, "I believe Sai-kun questions his place among his teammates. And this recent event only plays to those doubts."

"Cousin, you're wisdom always manages to surprise me."

The kunoichi blushes under the praise and looks away. Silence settles between them; for all the ground they've closed between them over the years since Hinata's brutal defeat at Neji's hand in the chuunin exams they still struggled to find a connection, being at their core two very different people. Neji clears his throat to break the silence. "I'll…I'll keep an ear out for any clues. I do not feel it is my place to outright question him about something he obviously didn't want to share with me. I'll let you know if I find anything out. How does that sound Hinata?"

His offer is met with a bright, grateful smile. "That would be fabulous Neji. Thank you."

The Hyuuga heiress shifts, glancing at Neji from under her lashes…"I, umm, I wanted to say. I think it's wonderful that the two of you are getting along so well. It really surprised me at first; you seem to have nothing in common! But I think this is good for you and for Sai-kun too!"

Neji chuckles, "I don't really understand it myself. You're right though, we have very little in common but…." The teen shrugs, "I like spending time with him. His _unique _sense of humor often catches me off guard but nevertheless makes me smile. He is intelligent and surprisingly humble. I find him…refreshing."

"I…I hope you aren't talking about me," a soft tenor suddenly comments, surprising both Hyuuga's. The two turn to see Sai standing a few paces away looking what could only be amused. Neji fights off the urge to scowl, somewhat displeased at being caught by surprise yet again.

Hinata offers the artist-nin a warm smile, "Sai; How nice to see you again."

The dark-eyed teen nods, "It is nice to see you as well Hinata-chan."

Neji rises to his feet and bows slightly to his cousin, "If you excuse us." He walks past a bemused Sai, snagging the other young man's arm in the process and pulling him along. Sai allows the Hyuuga male to lead him away, waving goodbye to Hinata without comment. Once they are in a more secluded region on the compound garden's Neji slows, put keeps Sai's wrist in a loose grip. Sai watches the other's face as the minutes slowly drift by until he cannot take the silence any longer, "Neji?"

"Hmm?"

Sai frowns, "Is something the matter?"

Pale eyes meet Sai's and he feels his breath catch in his throat. His arm trembles in Neji's hand but he resists a sudden urge to run from the emotions swirling in lavender depths.

"My apologies…Sai. I just realized," Neji lifts a hand to caress Sai's face. "I realized that I wanted to kiss you again."

The artist-nin blinks; surprised by the admission. A smirk plays across his rose petal lips, "And you are concerned it is inappropriate? Or unwelcome?"

"Maybe both," the long haired teen admits after a moment of consideration.

Sai steps forward, raising both hands to frame Neji's face, "If your advances were unwelcome Neji, you never would've gotten to finish the kiss yesterday. As for inappropriate…that's something you will have to decide for yourself. I have little experience with such things."

Before Neji can reply Sai's lips are softly pressed against his own, slightly chapped flesh. A shiver of delight runs down the Hyuuga's spine and he presses back with eagerness, enjoying the feel of skin and tongue against his mouth. The two kiss for several more breaths before Sai steps back, letting his hands fall as he does so. Neji moves quickly, catching a hand in his own and smiling warmly at the pale teen. Sai blinks at him coquettishly, "Was that…acceptable?"

Neji chuckles and squeezes Sai's hand, "Yes, very much so."

The artist-nin seems satisfied with his answer, breaking his gaze from Neji's entrancing eyes to glance around the gardens. "Was there another reason you led me away so suddenly?"

The normally calm Hyuuga suddenly flushes and looks away with embarrassment, "Um…no, not exactly."

His honest answer is met by a warm, bubbling laugh…nearly a giggle. He glances up in surprise and sees Sai smiling, truly smiling.

_I think…I could get used to this…_he thinks to himself and smiles back.

Sai cocks his head, blinking curiously. Neji shakes his head and tugs gently on the other's hand, "Come. Let's go to lunch."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 –

**Spoiler Alert!** This chapter contains references to recent chapters of the manga (Japanese release)! You have been warned!!

Walking by Neji's side in the busy market district of Konoha Sai felt an odd sense of contentment. They did not touch, save for the slightest brush of fabric as they moved quietly through the crowds, yet those brushes sent tantalizing shivers up Sai's arm. This new sensation…this new experience with the other shinobi confused and excited the stoic artist-nin. It was a hundred times more interesting, more challenging than any mission, any triumph over grasping social norms. He found the Hyuuga teen, in a word, invigorating.

A chuckle from the longer haired teen pulls Sai from his thoughts and he shoots Neji a questioning look.

"Are you still with me Sai? Or are you lost in thought?"

Sai inwardly cringes at being so transparent, "I'm sorry…I"

Neji waves his apology away, "Nonsense. I am only teasing."

The slightly shorter ninja realizes they have come to a stop and he glances past Neji at the welcoming sign of the restaurant. "Oh, we are here."

Pale lavender eyes sparkle with mirth, "Yes, we are. Ready?"

Sai nods and moves to step towards the entrance when he feels a familiar presence. He turns, dark eyes scouring the flow of people till they catch a glimpse of orange moving through the masses. He feels himself falter, a wave of …_anxiety, longing, concern_…washing through him as he sees Sakura's familiar form emerge as well. The two teammates chat amiably as they walk, blue eyes watching the pink haired kunoichi as she laughs at something the blond has said. Sai feels a knot appear in his throat, pulse increasing as he fights to fight it down, feeling as if he can't breath.

A gentle hand on his elbow startles him, head whipping around to meet Neji's concerned gaze. Sai's mouth opens and closes again without sound, mind reeling from this sudden assault of emotion. He shakes his head, opening his mouth once again to force something, _anything_ past his halting tongue when Sakura's energetic voice cuts through the clamor.

"Sai-kun!"

Sai closes his eyes, hiding the sudden frown on Neji's face from his vision as he moves to face his approaching comrades. Dark eyes open to see Sakura smiling kindly at him, green eyes widening slightly at seeing the reserved Hyuuga at his side. "Oh…and Neji-kun. It's so nice to see you both."

Neji nods in greeting, eyes intent not on the smiling kunoichi but on her blond companion, standing unusually quiet at her side. Sai's face erupts in a strained smile that makes Neji's heart ache to witness.

"Sakura-san, Naruto-kun. What brings you here?"

The punk-haired young woman cocks her head playfully, "Naruto's taking me to lunch…ramen of course!"

"I see…a date then?"

Sakura scowls even as blue eyes light up at the thought, "No, just friends."

Sai slowly nods, ignoring the voice whispering insidiously in his mind…_friends, companions, teammates, without me, don't need me_….

"Ah, Naruto's small penis must be quite the deterrent to more amorous endeavors," Sai replies solemnly.

Anger flashes across Naruto's face and in the blink of eye fists are swinging at Sai's face. He easily ducks the first attack, body shifting, pivoting on his right leg to avoid the second when an arm shoots past his shoulder and catches Naruto's fist.

"Enough," Neji's grinds out angrily, fingers clenching tightly around Naruto's.

The Root member blinks up at the Hyuuga in surprise, feeling his throat tighten at the displeased set of the other's aristocratic features. Naruto growls and rips his hand from Neji's grasp, turning sharply away from them both.

Sakura's green eyes dart between her teammates helplessly. "Naruto…"

"Don't you dare defend that pale weirdo Sakura! You heard what that asshole said!"

Sai swallows, trying to encourage moisture into his painfully dry throat, "Naruto…it was a jo.."

"No Sai! I'm sick of your 'jokes'. Don't you get it?" Naruto interrupts angrily. "_You_ are the joke. You and your stupid smiles, your stupid comments…"

Sakura gasps, "Naruto that's enough!"

The blonde's mouth snaps shut and he gives them all a glare before turning on his heel and storming away.

Sakura offers them an apologetic smile, "Gomen, Naruto doesn't mean…I mean he…he's hurting. First Sasuke…and now…"

She sighs, smile giving way to sadness. "We learned yesterday…Jiraiya-sama…he's…dead. Naruto isn't taking it well."

Sai remains silent, inwardly amazed that beneath the pounding…hurt…in his heart at Naruto's words he can still feel concern for the normally jubilant shinobi. Meanwhile Neji nods, face still dark with displeasure. "We understand but Naruto needs to be careful not to lash out at his friends, mourning or not. Keep an eye on him Sakura."

With a nod of agreement and one last sympathetic look to her silent teammate Sakura slips into the crowd in search of Naruto.

Once again left to themselves Neji and Sai both stand in silence, neither sure what to say to the other.

--

Moonlight spills across the wooden floor, polished wooden slats shining in the silver luminescence. In a darkened corner a figure shifts, legs drawing up against a pale expanse of abdomen. Sai's head leans forward to rest against his knee, eyes unfocused, unseeing of the lengthening moonlight, lost in recent memories.

…_why do you antagonize him?_

_I can't understand…why…can't understand you…_

_Don't you get it?…You're the joke…_

…_disappointed in you…_

_stupid…stupid…stupid…_

A soft whimper breaks the silence, unshed tears shimmering along dark lashes. Bare arms lift to wrap around head and knees, hiding their owner from nonexistent eyes, an ineffective shield from the ghostly voices in his mind.

_We are the Roots that support the Great Tree of Konoha.._

_tools...have no feelings…have no need for emotion_

Sai's hands tighten their grip on his encircling arms, nails biting into pale skin. He shakes his head attempting to relieve the building pressure in his head, temples pounding with pain. His parched throat aches for water but he refuses to stand, knowing his body cannot support the motion, feeling his entire being wracked by the pain and confusion raging in his mind.

Danzou…Neji…Naruto…Sasuke….

Names and faces…faces full of condescending eyes, soft lips, scornful sneers, placid resolve…a swirling, writhing miasma of conflicting thoughts making him physically ill forces another near silent whimper from the artist once again.

His lean frame trembles…there will be no sleep…no escape from his mind tonight.

--

Pale lavender eyes scowl at the battered doorway before them. Green paint chipped and flaking in patches, the blatant lack of care, of pride in one's home annoying the Hyuuga. Neji sighs, admitting to himself that the owner of said door probably has never stood in his place, eyeing the aged structure with such focus. No, he imagined the blond inhabitant of the apartment guarded by said door had never once considered a new coat of paint. Not because he didn't care it appeared in such disrepair but because there were so many other things weighing on his mind.

Neji knew Naruto took meticulous care of his belongings…using, repairing, reusing what others would simply throw out or replace because the blond had grown up knowing what he had was all he was going to get. Nothing was wasted, nothing taken for granted, nothing purchased that wasn't needed.

That mentality often served the blond well, but his recent disregard of that credo in regards to his friends angered Neji and was the reason for his presence before the offensive green door at such an early hour. He knew that whatever was brewing between Naruto and Sai was essentially, none of his business yet he felt compelled to aid in rectifying the matter. Naruto was hurting the artist-nin, though Sai had never and would never admit to it and Neji was going to make sure Naruto understood the damage he was causing.

Raising his hand, Neji knocks three times against the door. He can hear movement within the apartment and within moments a disheveled blond head emerges, "Huh, Neji?"

"Good morning Naruto. I didn't wake you did I?"

The blond scowls, "No, I've been awake for hours unfortunately. What do you need?"

Neji arches a slender, dark brow, "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

Naruto sighs and steps back, opening the door fully for the other shinobi, "Come on in."

With a nod Neji slips past the shorter ninja, pale eyes quickly taking in his surroundings. He'd been in Naruto's apartment once or twice, never for an extended length of time. Like the door, the walls and furniture appeared old but functional. The few belongings dispersed throughout the room gave the humble abode a homey feel.

Hearing the door click shut Neji turns to his reluctant host, "I won't take up too much of your time. I know you have a lot of your plate right now Naruto, let me say from the start that I'm sorry to hear about Jiraiya. I didn't know him personally but I know he was important to you."

Naruto shrugs and slinks past him to flop on the ragged looking couch, obviously unhappy with the offered condolence.

Neji takes a breath and continues, "I know it isn't my place to question your actions or decisions but I'm concerned about you. I consider you my friend Naruto, and it upsets me to see you so…uncharacteristically hostile."

"Hostile? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your behavior in regards to Sai."

Blue eyes briefly flare with anger before settling to the color of the stormy sea, "You're right, it isn't you place."

"Listen, Naruto. Hinata told me about the last mission…I know you must be hurting and the recent news of Jiraiya's defeat certainly doesn't help matters but you aren't acting anything like the Naruto I know. The Naruto I know, the one who earned my respect all those years ago by beating it out of me, would never treat a friend as you've been treating Sai. You're behavior of late border's on cruel and I'm here to find out why."

Naruto lips curl into a scowl, "Did Sai put you up to this? Sakura?"

Neji's mahogany hair shifts across his back as he shakes his head, "No, neither of them know I am here. I'm here because just like you, Sai is my friend and I care when something is hurting him. Right now Naruto, that's you."

The blond flinches and looks away guiltily. He chews absentmindedly on his bottom lip a moment before answering, "I…honestly don't know why I'm so mad at him. When he was first assigned to our team I resented him, his presence made Sasuke's absence even more obvious. I really fought letting him in…he was so different from anyone I'd ever met. He made you look like a social savant, no offense."

Neji frowns slightly, "None taken."

Naruto sighs, "But then I learned more about him…about the brother he lost. And I thought we really aren't so different. Whereas I opened up, laughed and made a fool of myself to deal with the pain in my life Sai…turned everything off. He didn't let himself feel or be touched by anything. We were both suffering but in different ways. Once I realized that, I wanted to know him better…I wanted to help him remember how to feel.

And everything was fine. I can't even explain what changed Neji. All I know is we got to the remains of the site where Sasuke defeated his brother and something in me….broke. Itachi's body lay there in a pool of blood…another at his side indicated where Sasuke had laid moments before we got there. Sai reached to me and I just…snapped. My mind flooded with all these stupid thoughts, like how he was Sasuke's replacement…that being a three-man cell again was distracting us from our goal."

"You're right, that is stupid."

"I know." Naruto admits; voice thick with emotion. "He…excels…at pushing my buttons. He can make me so angry…just like…"

Neji fills in as Naruto's voice trails off, "Just like Sasuke."

"Yeah," the blond replies hoarsely.

The Hyuuga teen continues to calmly watch Naruto until blue eyes finally meet his own, "As far as I know Sai has never tried to take Sasuke's place in your life. He equates your feelings for Sasuke to his own remembered feelings for his brother; he knows that someone that precious cannot be replaced. What he has done is turn his back on the life he led before he met you; he's embraced your friendship and guidance, albeit in his own awkwardly fumbling way, and certainly done nothing to deserve being a convenient outlet for your frustration."

Silence fills the space between the two teens, thick and uncomfortable. Pale eyes watch as the blond shifts on the couch cushion, blue eyes looking everywhere but at him. Neji is about to grab the other boy and shake a response from the usually loquacious shinobi when Naruto at last speaks up.

"So you and Sai are friends?"

He blinks, surprised at the question. "Yes, we are."

"Just friends?"

Neji breath hitches in his throat, choked by momentary panic, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing…and everything," is the cryptic response.

"We are friends. Maybe we could be more…I'm not sure. Is that a problem for you Naruto?"

A bright grin answers him, "Nope, not at all. I think it's great. You're a good guy Hyuuga Neji."

Neji is surprised to feel himself blushing at the compliment. He looks away, embarrassed that Naruto's statement has affected him so."

A warm chuckle drifts to his ears, followed by the sound of Naruto standing and walking towards him. Neji shifts his gaze to meet Naruto's, inwardly happy to see familiar warmth in their liquid depths once more.

"I'll…talk to Sai, okay? I know that alone won't fix what I've done but it'll be a start, right?"

The long-haired teen nods, "Yes, an excellent start."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine –

Author's Note: Okay, at last we have plot. This would be why I adjusted the categories to include Drama. I am quite happy with where this is going, delving into backgrounds that aren't explored in the anime or the manga. As always, comments are greatly appreciated.

"Hi."

Sai blinks up, squinting against the bright sunlight to see golden hair and blue eyes. He swallows thickly, "Naruto-kun."

Said blond plops down next to him, grimacing as he manages to land on a gnarled root. He shifts, getting comfortable, though his fingers anxiously pull at the grass showing his nervousness.

Cool, dark eyes watch the other shinobi from half-lidded eyes. Several minutes pass in silence save for the sound of the nearby river. At last Naruto sighs, "I'm sorry."

The artist-nin can't stop the look of surprise as he glances at his teammate, "Sorry?"

Naruto scowls, "Geez, gonna make me say it huh? I'm sorry that I've been an ass lately. You haven't done anything to deserve that kind of treatment…except that penis comment the other day. That was completely uncalled for!"

Sai can't help but chuckle at the digression.

"Anyway…can you forgive me?"

The dark-haired teen considers the question. Naruto's tone was nonchalant but Sai could tell from the set of his shoulders, from the earnest glances in his direction that Naruto meant what he said. The blond was at heart a loving person, one of the things Sai truly liked about the other boy. And he was his friend…and friends accept one another's flaws, their mistakes…growing and learning from them together. He think he read that in a book, if he didn't it certainly should be in one.

He nods, "Yes, I forgive you."

The tension in Naruto's body visibly drains before his eyes and Sai is greeted with one of the orange-clad teen's brilliant smiles, sapphire eyes bright with gratitude. Sai finds himself returning the gesture, his own smile softer but no less genuine. Naruto's eyes widen slightly and he laughs out loud with joy, "You have a nice smile, when it's real."

Sai feels a comforting heat spreading through him and he settles back against the tree trunk at his back, "Do I?"

Naruto brushes a shaggy blond lock from his face, "Yeah, you do. You do that more often these days…does that mean you're happy?"

The artist-nin considers the question, "I...I think so. I wasn't happy with the state of our interactions lately but now that that's past I am happier. I have felt strangely…content."

The blond 'hmms' thoughtfully, "Does your new habit of hanging around a certain Hyuuga have anything to do with that…feeling?"

Sai starts, caught off guard by the question, "What do you mean?"

"I don't mean anything at all. I'm just asking since the two of you seem to spend an awful lot of time together these days. You're my friend right? Shouldn't I be interested in who you are involved with?"

A blush creeps up the pale teen's neck, coloring his cheeks, "Involved…is an interesting choice of wording Naruto. What _exactly_ are you trying to imply?"

Determined blue eyes meet his own coal black gaze, "Neji showed up at my apartment this morning. Now before you go and get all offended, I know you didn't ask him to talk to me. He stopped by and firmly put me in my place. Neji is good at that. I just…you see…I've known Neji for a while and he must care about you quite a bit to make such an effort.

He's a strange guy. He can be so quiet, reserved. But he protects the people he cares about. That…protectiveness has traditionally been focused on Hinata…even on me. It's not often that Neji decides to step up and involve himself in someone else's problems. So the fact that he chose to get involved at all tells me he cares about you. And that makes me happy."

Sai glances uncertainly at the blond, "It does?"

"Of course! Despite my before mentioned asshole-y behavior I care about you and want you to be happy. I want all my friends to be happy. And…correct me if I'm wrong but…Neji makes you happy doesn't he Sai?"

The blush darkens and Sai looks away, unable to meet Naruto's amused gaze.

Naruto chuckles again and leans back next to him.

Several minutes pass in amicable quiet. The soothing sound of water rippling past the shore and the soft chirp and whistle of the many birds darting through the leaves creating a peaceful, relaxing atmosphere around the two boys. Sai smirks and lifts his hand to the drawing pad previously forgotten in his lap, content to enjoy his friend's presence at his side. He feels Naruto shift, a blond head coming to rest against his shoulder. The movement surprises him but he doesn't say a word as he hears Naruto hum happily as the blond teen drifts into a light slumber.

--

Hyuuga Hiashi was a busy man. He was the clan leader of arguably the most powerful clan in Konoha, if not all of fire Country, as well as a member of the Village Council. He had given up the shinobi lifestyle more than a decade ago to pursue the course of politics, a decision he never regretted despite the occasional longing for the excitement of a mission. He was a respected man and those who had dealings with him knew he prized punctuality above almost all else.

Hence, the Hyuuga leader could feel his ire rising as he continued to sit in the Godaime Hokage's office waiting for the woman to grace him with her presence.

Almost as if summoned by the man's darkening thoughts the side door opens, revealing Tsunade herself, trailed after by her assistant Shizune, the young woman's arms laden with files. Tsunade waves the dark-robed woman away, Shizune complying with a bow of respect. Hiashi arched a brow at the busty woman now seated across from him.

"You needed to see me Lady Hokage?"

Rose-painted lips quirk in amusement, the blasted woman getting a kick out of Hiashi's well-restrained annoyance. "I apologize for keeping you waiting Hiashi; my duties are many and often time consuming. Let's not waste time with pleasantries shall we?"

"Let's not," the stoic man replies dryly.

Tsunade slips her hand into a drawer in her desk and sets a scroll before him. His pale eyes instantly recognizing the emblem on the broken wax seal, causing him to gasp, "Takanoha?"

The buxom blond nods, "Yes indeed. A name not heard in Konoha for quite a while from what I've been able to gather. It is the maiden name of you late brother's wife is it not?"

"It is."

"So," Tsunade watches him carefully. "Do you know anything of his request?"

Hiashi shakes his head, dark hair swaying with the motion, "I do not. I have not heard from my sister-in-law in many months. But that lapse is not entirely unusual. What request has been made?"

"As you well know, the Takanoha family is the largest land-owning feudal family in the southwest. Their lands border those of River Country and in the past have been instrumental in maintaining relations with said neighbor. A town just of the opposite side of the border from their holdings has been suffering from increased hostilities from enemy-nin. Though they are far from the northern border shared with Rain Country, ninja's bearing the symbol of the Hidden Village of Rain have been spotted raiding fields and terrorizing merchants."

Tsunade pauses to take a measuring breath, "Rain has almost no land suitable for agriculture. The increase in hostilities between Rain and the other nations has severely impacted its ability to import much needed goods. It would appear this is but one step in a campaign to take what they need from the fertile River Country…possibly even the beginning of outright invasion."

Hiashi stiffens, "That's an act of war."

The Godaime's normally bright eyes are dark with concern, "I agree. Hence, Takanoha Shinsui has requested Konoha shinobi to investigate the incidents and take the appropriate steps necessary to curtail further aggression. The request is accompanied by the signatures of the men in charge of the River village in question, a town called Kawamachi(1).

"I see…and besides my association with the Takanoha family, why does this concern me?"

"Because," Tsunade answers coolly. "It has also been requested that Neji be one of the shinobi dispatched to the cause."

The Hyuuga clan leader feels a frown pulling at his features. This was interesting indeed. "Is there any explanation as to why Neji has been requested?"

"None, leaving me to believe that it is a personal request of his uncle…possibly even from his mother via her brother. How do you feel about this request?"

"Normally, I would be honored that a Hyuuga clan member has been specifically requested for a mission. In this case however I know the request has nothing to do with Neji's reputation or that of the clan, and everything to do with old family ties. Ties that my nephew has not actively acknowledged since his mother left Konoha many years ago."

Tsunade nods slowly, "I take it Neji is not on speaking terms with his mother or her brother then?"

Hiashi scowls, "It is not so much that he is not on speaking terms…the statement insinuates a falling out or estrangement, neither of which is the case. Following my brother's…death…Kana withdrew from the clan. There were many who felt my brother married beneath him by wedding her, despite the fact the Takanoha's are an old and respected family. Alone, without my brother's supportive presence she began to feel like an outcast. Adding to her suffering was Neji's own withdrawal. Neji…adored…his father. Hizashi's death troubled him for many years causing him to grow into a cold, dispassionate child. Kana tried to reach out to him but Neji's hatred towards the clan…and towards me, for his father's death could not be consoled.

Kana asked me to continue to watch over him. She hoped with time and through experiencing life as a shinobi Neji would learn to forgive and understand the circumstances surrounding Hizashi's death. She then packed her belongings and returned to her family home in the south. Neither Neji nor I have seen her since though she does try to maintain correspondence with us both. I have never asked my nephew is he replies to his mother's letters…I have never felt it was my place."

Tsunade leans back in her chair, delicately manicured fingers massaging her pounding temples, "Unless you have any objections I'm going to send Neji. He is an experienced team leader and one of the best I have at my disposal at this time."

Hiashi shakes his head once again, "I have no objections Lady Hokage."

Tsunade opens her mouth to steer the conversation elsewhere but a knock halts her words. She scowls at the massive door, "Yes, Shizune?"

The door creaks open a fraction and Shizune's dark haired head pokes in, "Madam, I apologize. Danzou-san insists on speaking with you immediately."

Biting back a snarl at the mention of the man's name Tsunade glances at Hiashi, "I would like you to stay."

Hiashi is surprised but refrains from comment, simply inclining his head in agreement.

"Let him in Shizune."

Shizune disappears from the doorway, quickly replaced by the aged form of Danzou. He slowly yet steadily approaches the desk, expression darkening with displeasure when Hiashi makes no move to excuse himself. Tsunade's golden eyes dare Danzou to challenge the Hyuuga's place in the room and he, wisely, does not.

"Hokage-sama, Hyuuga-san," Danzou formally greets them. "I trust you have discussing the matter of River Country?"

Tsunade scowls, mentally howling as Danzou demonstrates his uncanny ability to know the secrets of her office. "Don't waste my time Danzou. Get to the point, please."

A smirk plays across the man's haggard face, "I have had an informant in Kawamachi for many years but it has been several months since I have received any word from the region. I am concerned that my network has been compromised…a network that as you know has supplied your own with vital information many times in the past."

The blond woman's face darkens with suppressed anger, "I believe I told you to get to the point Danzou."

He bows mockingly, "Of course. I want one of my men to be on the team dispatched to River. I cannot divulge my sources at this time, only one of my men can look into the matter without arousing suspicion."

"You want Sai to go?"

He nods, "Yes, Sai would be an excellent choice."

Tsunade cannot suppress the snarl that curls her lips as he practically spits at Danzou, "Fine. I will place him on the team. If there is nothing else…?"

Danzou shakes his graying head.

"Good. You are dismissed."

He nods and silently excuses himself from the office. Once the door is closed Tsunade groans, leaning back in her chair once more. "Hiashi…between you and I, I hate that man."

The Hyuuga clan leader chuckles despite the seriousness of the situation.

(1) bonus points for anyone who tells me the meaning of this name. its not a proper translation...but i'm a dork and easily amused!!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten –

**Author's Note**: The hiragana painted on the gates of Konoha mean roughly _refuge/retreat_ or _hermitage._ I have chosen to loosely translate that to 'haven' for this story. Besides that...omg, second chapter this week!

Hyuuga Neji stands at the gates of Konoha, eyes staring at the vivid hiragana as his mind wanders. _Haven_…he muses to himself. He has never stopped to consider the absurdity of those red brush strokes, a hidden ninja village proclaiming it's self as a refuge? Ludicrous. Yet no other place in Fire Country was so welcoming to the weary traveler, the besieged countryman, or the disenchanted shinobi. Konoha had built its reputation as not only a superb training ground for world-class ninja, but also as a refuge to the world.

Clenching the mission scroll in his hand he wonders what his mother must have felt the first time she laid eyes on those gates. Did she see them as the open arms of a loved one welcoming her home or as a strange and terrifying reminder of all she had left behind her? He had never been one for deep conversation as a child. Nor had he ever once considered asking about her life before she married his father. It was disheartening to realize that the woman who bore him may as well have been a stranger on the street for all he knew of her.

It was these thoughts and many others, similar in nature, which had been plaguing his mind since the night before when his Uncle had called him into his study.

Now as the sun passed its zenith he stood waiting for his team to assemble, unsure of what he was truly leading them to. He had read and memorized the details of their mission twice over in the early hours before dawn. He knew they could likely plan to engage hostile enemy ninja. He knew they could expect the temperature to be slightly balmier so close to the southern sea. Yet he didn't know what to expect from those whose blood ran in his veins.

The uncertainty of what exactly they were walking into and admittedly, his personal connection to the clients had him worried. He could not afford distractions as the team leader. His colleagues needed him to have a clear head, something he felt nigh impossible at the time being. He had voiced that concern to not only his Uncle but with the Hokage herself. Both had brushed his concerns aside, leaving him frustrated but ready to focus on the task at hand.

A cheerful shout of his name draws his attention away from the gates. Jogging towards him were his teammates Tenten and Rock Lee, both waving merrily as if they were about to set off for a picnic. Neji snorts, not the least bit surprised. He nods in acknowledgement of their arrival.

Tenten checks one of the straps holding her large summoning scroll to her back, "Are we ready to go?"

Neji shakes his head, "No. There is one other."

The kunoichi shares a questioning look with their green-clad teammate but Lee simply shrugs.

"Who?," she asks with a curious tilt of her head.

"Me," a smooth tenor replies.

Neji suppresses an amused chuckle as Tenten and Lee both gawk at Sai. The Hyuuga teen had felt the artist-nin's approach, having become familiar with the other shinobi's almost indistinguishable chakra signature, whereas his teammates had not. Sai's assignment to this particular mission still baffled him but he would be lying if he said he was not glad for it.

"Good, we're all here so we can get going," Neji affirms. "I trust all of you have had an opportunity to look over the mission details. Our estimated length of travel is three days. Any questions will be addressed tonight when we camp. Let's move out."

- - -

The four Konoha shinobi made good time, reaching the desired distance for the day easily. Neji nods to Tenten's request for a cooking fire. They were still well within friendly territory and there was no reason to not enjoy a warm meal. Sai stood slightly aside, watching the long time teammates fall into their familiar routine of setting up camp. Tenten began building a fire, Lee quietly selected the crockery they would need for their meal, and Neji rolled out their bedding. Nodding to himself, Sai exchanges his pack for the water jug and sets off to collect water for their meal.

Half an hour later the four were seated around the small fire, sipping freshly brewed tea and waiting for the stew to finish heating. This was the moment Neji had been waiting for and dreading since they left Konoha. He was averse to openly laying his painful past before his companions but also felt they deserved to know exactly what they were walking into. His ties to the Takanoha family could have a significant impact on the success of the mission.

Setting his cup aside Neji meets the gaze of each of his comrades on turn. Assured he has their attention he begins, "There is something you all should know about our client that was not included in the mission scrolls. One of the men requesting our skills, Takanoha Shinsui, is my uncle. He is my mother's brother but I have never met him."

Tenten gasps outright in surprise, Sai simply appears thoughtful, while Lee gives a shout, "This shall be a most joyous meeting then I am sure!"

Neji scowls, "I wouldn't be so sure. My mother also resides at the Takanoha estate and we have not….spoken in nearly ten years. Our relationship last we were together was strained at best."

That seems to cool Lee's exuberance somewhat so Neji continues, "I was specifically requested for this mission, the reasoning for which is unclear. I expect Takanoha-san hopes my connection to the family will influence the outcome of our mission. He obviously underestimates the tenacity with which all Konoha ninja pursue the successful completion of a mission, especially one with significant impact on Fire Country's relations to another nation."

Tenten chuckles at this statement, "Oh Neji, always so dramatic."

He replies with a smirk where once he would have replied with acid. But that was another Neji, one he left behind years ago on the ruined ground of the chuunin exams. Pale eyes leave the kunoichi to graze Lee's smiling face. It was rare for the energetic youth to be anything but cheerful, almost to the point of naivety, but Neji had come to appreciate that positivism. He knew Lee would follow him without question, the brushy-browed teen's faith in his teammates infallible.

At last he turns to Sai, suddenly nervous of what he may see in those inky dark eyes. He is surprised to see calm understanding and nothing else. His gaze lingers for several more breaths, the Hyuuga entrances by the play of firelight and shadow in those dark orbs. A slender brow arches on the artist-nin's pale face as Neji continues to watch him, silently questioning the attention. Neji fights down a blush and tears his eyes away, fervently hoping his teammates hadn't noticed that exchange.

He is not so lucky. Tenten's warm brown eyes now dart quickly between the two of them, and he knows she's putting the pieces together. He hasn't forgotten his uncharacteristic display by the river a few weeks ago and he knows neither has she. He shoots her a look that quietly screams _this is none of your business _though he knows it is an exercise in futility. The answering quirk of her lips is all the sign he needs to know that there will be questions later…lots of them.

Lee fortunately, hasn't been around as much lately, and isn't aware of Neji's growing interest in the newest member of Team Kakashi. He seems intrigued but remains silent. Many people confuse Lee for a man of lesser intelligence but he is by no means slow of mind. Unlike Tenten he considers what he observes, filing it away for later, allowing him to focus solely on the task at hand. He will make no mention of the occurrence until all other matters have been but aside. Neji frowns, wondering if suddenly being bombarded with speeches proclaiming the _superb youthful pursuit of springtime pleasures_ was really the better alternative.

Having concluded that conversation was done for the evening the shinobi eat in comfortable silence, Sai and Lee splitting off after the meal to clean the crockery. Tenten of course decides this would be the best possible chance to tease her normally collected teammate about his increasingly obvious affections.

"You like him, don't you?"

Neji cringes, "What are you talking about?"

_Take the hint, please for once, take the hint._

"You like Sai."

"Of course I like Sai, he's my friend."

"Don't be obtuse Neji, it doesn't suit you," Tenten replies smartly.

Neji sighs, "This is not the time for this conversation."

"Why on earth not? We're alone for a few more minutes at least. Unless Lee decides to turn dish washing into a contest of 'youth and manliness' it'll be a while before he and Sai return. I'd say it's the perfect time to discuss this."

"After the mission is complete would be ideal in my opinion."

She snorts, hand falling to her hip, "You're impossible."

He can't help but grin at that, "I do try my dear Tenten."

The clearing erupts with her laughter, "Fine. Be the stubborn ass you have always been. I'll get it out of you sooner or later, just you wait and see."

She lets the matter go, humming quietly to herself as she banks the fire. A few minutes later Sai and Lee return, the latter looking chagrined while the former is decidedly….wet. Neji blinks at Lee then Sai, "What happened?"

Lee gives a nervous chuckle, rubbing his head in Uzumaki-esque fashion, "Well, uh, I challenged Sai-kun to a contest…"

"He knocked me in," Sai interrupts coolly, looking highly annoyed; quite the feat for the normally stoic teen.

Lee nods, shooting Sai an apologetic look. Sai ignores him instead rifling through his pack for dry clothes. Holding the clothes carefully away from his body Sai meets Neji's eye. "Allow me to change then I will take first watch."

Neji nods, forcing his eyes away from how the wet fabric clings to the other teen's muscular legs as he slips beyond the light emitted by glowing embers. He hears Tenten giggle and shoots her a scathing look, which she blatantly ignores as she wiggles into her sleeping bag.

"Night Neji, Lee," she singsongs.

Lee frowns at Neji, "It really was an accident. The water is very shallow but Sai-kun…he was very rattled by his...er, unexpected swim."

Neji takes in the information, waving Lee towards his own waiting bedroll, "Sleep. I'll wake you for your watch."

He lingers in his own nighttime preparations, wondering what is taking the artist-nin so long to return. Finally, huffing under his breath, he goes in search of the other shinobi. It would be easier to use the byakugan to locate the wayward teen but Neji always loathed such a needless waste of chakra. Besides which, he wanted a moment alone with Sai before turning in himself.

He finds Sai just a few paces away from camp, leaning against a tree, his wet clothing hanging limply from his hand. Ebony orbs blink slowly open at his approach, they slide towards him like ink and Neji stops dead. Something in their depths warns him to tread carefully around the Root member for the time being.

"Are you alright?" Neji asks softly.

Sai nods slowly, "I am fine. Tired I suppose."

The young Hyuuga frowns, recognizing the diversionary tactic for what it is. He steps closer, hand ghosting down the bare skin of Sai's arm and feeling the other teen tremble at his touch. "Why are you lying to me?"

"I am not lying, I am tired," Sai whispers back.

"You may be tired, but there is more than that," Neji practically hisses.

Sai's head tilts back against the tree, eyes shifting away from Neji, "I did not react well to suddenly falling into the water. It was….embarrassing."

Neji blinks, surprised, "What do you mean? Lee led me to believe it was a little thing."

"It is…was…I just, panicked for a moment. I got more wet from my own flailing than from the initial dunking."

"Why would you panic?"

He can just make out a darkening of Sai's cheeks, realizing that the artist-nin is blushing. Sai heaves out a resigned breath, "I do not know how to swim. It startled me and I started to panic when the water splashed over my head. My reaction was…humiliating."

The plaintive, self-depreciating tone of Sai's voice actually brings a smile to Neji's face. He leans in and brushes a kiss against a reddened cheek. "So, the seemingly perfect warrior has a flaw."

"What on earth ever led you to the conclusion that I was perfect?" Sai snaps testily, fearing he is missing a joke at his expense.

"Shh," Neji whispers, brushing damp hair away from Sai's eyes. "I'm not joking on you. I called you perfect because you have a unique sense of your limits. You know how hard you can push yourself and others. You know what your weaknesses and strengths are, using both to maximum advantage. That makes you an uncanny opponent. So you don't know how to swim, it is not a big deal. If it you like, I'll teach you."

"You…will?"

Neji nods, "Yes, I will. It isn't very hard."

A smile curls Sai's pale lips, deepening Neji's need to press his own against them, to taste Sai's unique flavor once again. Neji shows an excellent amount of control pulling away from the temptation. He glances at Sai's eyes and instead of ridicule sees amusement, the other having recognized how close Neji had come to succumbing to his wants despite being on a mission.

Sai's fingers suddenly curl around his, squeezing gently. "Come on. We've been gone long enough."

Neji allows Sai to lead him back to camp, their hands only falling away from one another as Neji veers towards his waiting bedroll. He curls into the warmth of his sleeping bag and forces his eyes closed, falling asleep to the sound of Sai's pencil scratching lightly against his paper.

- - -

Back in Konoha an old man kneels before his kotatsu, brush in hand. The fluid movement of hair against paper pause as another enters the room. The old man sets down his brush and lifts the gaze of his sole eye to his visitor.

"Is it done then?"

"Hai, Danzou-sama," replies the masked Root member. "Word has been sent to operatives in River that the one known as Sai is not to return to Konoha."

Danzou smiles, "Good, that tool has long outlived its usefulness to our cause."


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: I apologize for the rather lengthy hiatus. I had a bout of writer's block then several months of real life preventing me from completing this chapter. Many thanks to the wonderful reviewers who have kept me working on this story these past months. Your encouragement made this chapter possible.

Abstruse Ch 11 –

Sensing a break in the forest Neji calls the bounding ninja at his heels to a halt. The four shinobi perch on various branches, taking in the sight of the Takanoha lands and in the distance just across a bend of silvery river the village of Kawamachi.

The early morning sun had not yet burned the mist from the low lying ground, billowy fog looking like heaps of down from this distance. The view was uninterrupted, the forest quickly giving way to terraced hills, bountiful orchards, and rich farmland. They could see people heading into the fields to begin their days work as well as small fishing vessels on the river. To the right the manicured gardens and elegant houses of the Takanoha family reflected on the estate lake, the entire property backed up against the retreating edge of the foothills. It was a beautiful sight, the byakugan wielder mused, but they were not here to enjoy the scenery.

Taking a deep breath to allow the cool air to help cleanse his mind of his lingering doubts Neji motions to his teammates, signaling them to continue. It was time to meet with their clients…and his family.

* * *

Hyuuga Kana, daughter of the Takanoha, was and had always been an early riser. She had always preferred the early morning; it was in fact, her favorite time of day. The quietude allowed her to think about the day to come, planning her activities and as she had for more than ten years, coming to terms with her grief.

Her brother and her late father both felt she should have long since moved on but she knew she never truly would.

Hyuuga Hizashi had been a dashing, mild-mannered man of twenty-four years when they had met. He was kind and attractive and she had found herself immediately drawn to him. She had been little more than a child at the time, barely nineteen and outside her family's lands for the first time in her life. Konoha was a bustling metropolis in comparison to the small fishing and trading village of Kawamachi. She was dazzled by the people, the foods, the general sights and sounds.

She and her chaperone had gone for a morning stroll through the village. They were deep within the crowded market; the many exotic and new scents nearly making her head spin. A rushing gang of schoolchildren roughly parted the masses, shouts of outrage following in their wake. Kana was jostled back by the push of the other market goers and lost her footing. She clinched her eyes and prepared for the embarrassing thump of hitting the ground but strong arms stopped her fall. Blinking her thickly lashed eyes she could only gaze in awe at the man smiling back at her. Almost twenty years later she can still remember thinking one single word as she looked upon him…._gorgeous_.

The spell of the moment was shattered by her chaperone, hastily thanking her savior and pulling her from his arms. She remembers the ache she felt in her chest as her chaperone urged her to continue their shopping. Kana had known in that moment she could and would love that man. She twisted out of her chaperone's stern grip and spun around searching the crowd with frantic eyes till they fell upon the familiar form of that beautiful man. Shouting for him to wait she pushed through the crowd to his side and was met with an amused quirk of the brows above his unusual opalescent eyes.

"Thank you sir, for your kindness." She gasped, suddenly breathless. "I am Takanoha Kana, might I please have your name?"

The man smiled, "Hyuuga Hizashi."

Mustering her courage and ignoring the shouts of her approaching caretaker she looked right into his eyes, "I will be staying at the Lotus Inn for the next two weeks Hyuuga-san, may I invite you to join me for dinner one evening?"

"I don't think you nursemaid will approve."

Face reddening with anger and embarrassment, she pressed the issue. "I _hardly_ need a nursemaid but my father insisted she accompany me seeing as I've never traveled so far from our family lands. I assure you I am no child. Now will you honor my request?"

One word caught her off guard, "Why?"

Blinking with confusion she stuttered a reply. "Because…I feel like…maybe we were meant to meet here."

Confronted with Hizashi's silence she continued in a panicked rush, "I can't explain, maybe it is crazy! But looking at you…I...I…see my future. I think you're the one I'm meant to love."

His pear-toned eyes widened in shock at her pronouncement, lips parting to reply when her chaperone grabbed her harshly and pulled her away. Angrily spouting apologies for her errant charge the matronly woman led her briskly away even as Kana struggled in vain to catch and maintain his gaze. At the Inn she wept and railed at her chaperone, heart breaking. Three days later Hyuuga Hizashi arrived for dinner.

The years hadn't fogged her memories of that fateful day. The mere thought of Hizashi's smile still made her heart flutter ten years after his had stopped beating. She would love no other man as she had loved her husband. She was content, at peace with her choice and no amount of persuading would move her. Wrapping this daily affirmation around her heart she finishes dressing with minimal aid from her clucking ladies in waiting and proceeds to breakfast.

Kana slides the screen of the family dining area aside and smiles warmly at her niece and brother, joining them for the morning meal. They exchange a few sleepy pleasantries, Shinsui teasing his daughter on her disheveled appearance while Kana chuckles at the girl's pitiful excuses for not dressing properly before joining them. The sound of a pair of feet pounding down the hall towards them stills all conversation, three sets of eyes watching as a vassal opens the shoji and kneels.

"Takanoha-sama!"

Shinsui sets down his bowl and motions for his man to stand, "What is it Hoshi?"

"My lord, the Konoha ninjas are approaching."

Kana's heart flops painfully in her chest, _could Neji be with them?_

Her brother nods, standing from the table. "Good, prepare the shion(1). I shall greet them appropriately."

* * *

"Neji," Tenten calls her leader's attention from his own ruminations. He looks up to see a formal guard standing in their path, expressions calm and welcoming. His teammates fall into step beside him as he comes to a halt before the guard. He inclines his head ever so slightly.

"I am Hyuuga Neji, this is my shinobi team. I believe your Lord is expecting us?"

An older guard steps forward and nods in agreement, "Welcome Hyuuga-san. I am Teuchi, it shall be my pleasure to take you and your compatriots to Takanoha-sama. If you would, please, follow me."

Neji nods, "Thank you Teuchi-san."

Shinsui's men lead them down a narrow dirt road that skirts the edge of a large ornamental lake fronting the estate. Across the water thousands of fruit trees bloom in the strengthening morning sun. Neji is taken aback from the beauty of the estate, from the elegantly sloping roofs of the manor and offices, to the shimmering lake with its gently rustling grasses, to the subtle scent of apple and pear blossoms permeating the air. The teen finds himself clenching his teeth painfully within his jaw to prevent a frown, disappointment coloring his thoughts that this had been kept from his entire life.

He hears a soft, nearly imperceptible sound from his right and glances over to meet concerned brown eyes. Closing his eyes and breathing forcibly out he releases his darkening thoughts, nodding that he is fine. Tenten doesn't seem convinced, judging by the disbelieving cant of her brows but she holds her tongue. Neji turns his attention back to the manor as they cross an ornate wooden bridge and enter the estate's inner courtyard.

Their little procession finally ends in an antechamber within the offices of the estate where they are invited to make themselves comfortable. Neji turns to his team as the guards exit, leaving the four shinobi to their own devices. "Well?"

Lee answers first, "Aside from the guards that escorted us in, I've seen no signs of a permanent armed force protecting the estate."

"I agree," Tenten adds. "I would hardly call our escort guards. Their weapons were more ornamental than functional. I'd say Lord Takanoha is complacent, the land here has been relatively peaceful for generations."

Lavender eyes turn expectantly to the last member of their party, "Sai?"

The artist-nin shakes his head. "I do not disagree with Lee-san or Tenten-san…however…"

"However?" Tenten encourages with a hint of impatience.

"I would not underestimate Teuchi-san. He is not simply an ornamental soldier."

The kunoichi certainly doesn't seem in agreement as she shrugs, "If you say so."

All conversation ends as a voice calls their attention to the front of the room. As they watch, the entire length of the wall is drawn back a panel at the time starting from the center. Knelt in formal kimono and headdress is man in his late forties with dark hair and grey eyes. A vassal steps forward and bows to them, "Konoha shinobi, welcome to our lands. I present to you our Lord Takanoha."

The four teens bow their heads low to the floor from their knelt positions. Neji resumes his erect stance and meets grey eyes, "Takanoha-san, on behalf of the Godaime Hokage we accept your request for assistance. I am Hyuuga Neji. My comrades are Lee, Tenten, and Sai. We are at your service."

The slightest of smiles curls Takanoha Shinsui's lips, "I welcome you nephew. This day has been long in coming."

(1) shion - is in actuality a three-chambered room consisting of the _1. goshoin no kamino ma- _the room where the lord sits, _2. the tsugi no ma_ - the sitting room, and _3. the san no ma_ - the waiting room. each section is separated by fusuma (shoji).


	12. Chapter 12

Abstruse 12 –

Author's Note: Two chapters in less than a week! If all goes well there may be another before the weekend. This chapter brings us back to our pairing, which was missing last chapter. I hope you enjoy! Comments/critiques much sought and appreciated as always!

Sai leaned against the railing encircling the interior garden of the Takanoha home and tried not the frown. After their brief audience with the Lord of the manor Neji had been called into a private office while he, Tenten, and Lee had been escorted to the gardens to wait. It has been half an hour at least and Sai was growing uncomfortable.

Said discomfort may have had something to do with his current companions. Lee was doing pushups, loudly exclaiming each count for all to hear. Meanwhile Tenten sat with her back against the wall, sharpening her kunai and sending Sai contemplative looks. The weapons master seemed to be looking for some unknown response or reaction from him, brown eyes glimmering with intent. The artist-nin had quickly tired of her attempts to catch his eyes and had retreated to his current position, back to the disconcerting kunoichi.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. The last few days he'd felt his tension growing till it seemed ingrained in every muscle of his body. Being on a team other than his own was more difficult than he had imagined. He was comfortable with his teammates, barring recent strains they moved in sync; they knew one another's quirks and motivations. He had assumed all teams shared a similar dynamic and surely the former members of Team Gai had such an unspoken familiarity, he was simply having difficulty finding where he fit in dynamic. He concentrated on this as his source of unease, adamantly refusing to acknowledge his other concern…that he was here as a member of Root.

He shifts his weight from one foot to the other and lets his head drop to rest upon his folded arms. He turned his gaze down the hall they had used to come here, looking for signs of guards or the movement of servants; and certainly not for signs of their team leader he reminded himself. Lips turning down into a frown Sai ignored that thought, whatever was developing between he and Neji had no place in a mission…even if the memory of their kiss in the woods days before still made his heart flutter.

With a growl he pushes away from the banister and begins to pace the _en gawa._ He ignores the feel of Tenten's eyes boring into his back, resolute in his determination to ignore her questioning gaze. He inwardly curses himself for his behavior, secretly blaming Naruto for this new impatience. He had clearly picked up the blond's near constant sense of urgency, his inability to sit idle more than a few minutes. Yes, he assured himself. It was totally Naruto's fault he was acting so unlike himself.

Approaching footsteps quickly halted his steps. Sai turned eyes ashamedly hopeful and felt his tension ease slightly at the welcome sight. Walking steadily toward them with a small frown on his elegant face was Neji himself. He nodded at Sai and motioned him into the room with their teammates. In the span of a moment Tenten's blades were tucked away and Lee slid into a kneeling position, both eyeing their leader expectantly. Sai slides past Neji and takes a seat near the slightly perspiring taijutsu user and waits for the Hyuuga to let them in on the state of things in Kawamachi.

"I apologize for being kept away so long," he begins with a grimace. "My uncle had little to say about the current situation but many questions to ask about myself. He is however arranging for us to meet with the village council tonight. There have been few incidents on this side of the river and from what my uncle told me, the majority of the occurrences in and around Kawamachi have involved the loss of produce or livestock."

"No violence towards the villagers?" Lee questions.

Neji shakes his head, "It would appear not."

Tenten frowns, "Why are we here then?"

"To determine if this is a concerted effort against Kawamachi or the activity a of a few rogue ninja and to act appropriately," Sai quietly intones.

Tenten quirks a brow at the artist-nin, "Did you really memorize the mission parameters?"

"Hai."

The kunoichi shakes her head, "Weird."

Lee begins to comment but Neji interrupts him. "Regardless of our personal feelings on the validity of the mission, that is our orders and we shall follow them out thoroughly."

The three seated nin's all nod in agreement. Neji smiles grimly, "In a moment someone will come to show us to our accommodations. My uncle is quite insistent we stay here and not in the village."

Lee blinks, "Is that wise, the incidents in question took place in the village, not here."

The Hyuuga teen nods, "I agree with you. I have been assured that the village is less than two kilometers from here, an easy distance for any of us to cover. We'll have more information when we meet with the council, but I suspect we will utilize Sai's Choujuu Giga(1) technique and do aerial surveillance. The rest of us will fill in as needed on foot. Tenten, you have the communicators?"

The kunoichi nods, "Yes, they are in my pack."

"Good," Neji nods. "Then we'll leave things as they are and make changes as necessary after the meeting tonight."

* * *

As dusk falls over the Takanoha orchards, the Konoha shinobi gather on the small, ornately decorated bridge awaiting Lord Shinsui and his men to join them for their journey into Kawamachi. Tenten and Lee were quietly arguing over whose exercise routine produced the best results to one side while Sai lounged against the rail on the other. Neji considered his options a moment before going over to stand next to the artist-nin.

Sai glanced up and gave him a brief, half-smile before turning his attention back to the leaf twirling in his fingertips. Neji watched the leaf spin through the other teen's agile fingers wanting to gap the silence but unsure how to do so. He inwardly cursed the fact that neither of them were known for their conversation skills and attempted to at least make small talk.

"You've been quiet."

Sai shrugs, "Aren't I usually?"

"Yes, but this feels different."

The leaf stills. "Does it?"

Neji sighs in exasperation, "Sai."

The ebon eyed shinobi turns and spreads his fingers wide, letting the leaf glide to the lake below. He watches it spin lazily on the calm surface before answering.

"You, Lee-san, and Tenten-san and a team; I am an outsider."

Neji turns to lean against the rail as well, shaking his head, "Sai, that's. rid-"

"Let me finish."

The Hyuuga's mouth snaps shut and he nods for Sai to indeed continue.

"I have never been assigned a team mission with anyone other than Naruto-kun and Sakura-san. The only variance has been whether or not we were led by Kakashi-sensei or Yamato-sensei. I have learned how to work with them, to anticipate their needs. I have no such experience with your team."

"That doesn't mean you aren't important to the mission Sai. Hokage-sama chose you for this mission for a reason."

Sai shakes his head, "No, Danzou placed me on this mission."

Neji gasps softly, standing a little straighter as he glances at Sai with sudden concern, "For what purpose?"

"I am not at liberty to discuss that."

Neji growls, hands tightening on the rail. "Sai, I need to know."

Coal black eyes slide towards him, the artist-nin's face is carefully blank as he answers, "The less you know the better."

"That's not acceptable and you know it. You may be keeping something from me that could be vitally important to this mission and my team."

A small rueful upturning of Sai's lips stills Neji's rant. Something dark and bitter in that expression makes him regret his choice of words.

"Yes, exactly Neji," Sai whispers. "They are your team and I am not. I assure you that I am not to undermine what you were sent here for, and I am to aid you as best as I can. But I have Danzou's orders to follow as well."

Tenten suddenly clears her throat loudly and Neji turns to see his uncle and Teuchi approaching them on horseback. Neji shoots Sai a look that says the conversation is not over and greets the other men. As he discusses the route with Teuchi he is painfully aware of the questioning looks his teammates are shooting the silent Root Member. He knows he will be questioned later and he will be unable to assuage their concerns. Sai was risking much by telling him what he had and he couldn't betray that, even in the thought of it sits sour on his stomach.

(1) [Ninpou] Choujuu Giga – Super Beast Imitation Drawing


	13. Coming Soon

Just a quick note to those reading this story. I am working on the next chapter (or two or three) but have run into a problem in that my files seemed to have vanished from my computer. This notice will stay up till new content is posted, hopefully in the next day or two. Also, a big heartfelt thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story. I can't remember who I've commented to and who I haven't so please, consider this your thank you till I get that straightened out as well. I am so glad to see this story and more importantly, the pairing getting support from the fans!

Sincerely

~skyemarie


End file.
